The Second Star to the Right
by Elise W
Summary: Peter habia regresado cada año para escucharla narrar cuentos sobre él, pero verla crecer lo llenaba de una sensación extraña — ¿Qué es lo que sientes Peter? — le habia preguntado Wendy una vez, y Peter supo en aquel momento la repuesta a esa pregunta.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! , hace tiempo que tenía ganas de escribir algo sobre Peter Pan, y pues estuve leyendo algunos fics, el primero fue uno en ingles porque son de los que más hay, :( me encanto y me enamore al leerlo , luego leí los que había en español que son menos y pues me entro el gusanito de escribir algo , así que aquí esta.. se llama The second Star to the Right ( la segunda estrella a la derecha) .. me gusto más como sonaba en ingles xD, sorry pero no soy muy buena para los títulos ..**

**espero les guste .. n_n**

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo relacionado a Peter Pan es propiedad de James M. Barrie

* * *

**The Second Star to the Right**

* * *

**...**

— ¿No me olvidaras verdad? — había preguntado Wendy a Peter, con la vaga esperanza de que él jamás la olvidara, así como ella jamás lo haría, le había entregado su primer beso, su beso oculto y eso permanecería grabado en cada fibra de su corazón.

_Esto siempre será tuyo, _le había prometido y ella cumpliría su promesa.

— ¿Yo?, ¿olvidarte?, nunca — dijo Peter, y aunque Wendy le creyó no pudo evitar que sus ojos se empañaran y que su pecho se sintiera atravesado por una extraña sensación, sus ojos brillaron y una sonrisa enmarco su rostro, pero se quedó callada sin saber que más decir, sin saber cómo pedir algo que sabía que era imposible .

_Quédate Peter, quédate conmigo…_

Peter sabía que pasaría mucho tiempo para que él la olvidara y pensándolo bien quizás jamás lo haría, ella le había dado su dedal, lo que después comprendió según Campanita le había explicado, en realidad había sido un beso, su primer y único beso, ella siempre seria eso para él. Sin embargo no podía permitirse sentir algo más, lo haría parecer mayor y eso jamás lo permitiría, debía volver al país de Nunca Jamás, ser un niño para siempre, jamás crecer , después de todo, eso era lo que más deseaba ... _¿Verdad?_

_Vivir sería la mejor aventura... _pero esa no estaba hecha para él, no para Peter Pan.

No sabía cómo decir adiós y en un silencio compartido alzo la mano en una débil despedida, pero cuando se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse de nuevo, ella pregunto lo que él se había estado cuestionando en todo el trayecto de regreso a Londres.

— Pero ¿volverás? — Peter sonrió y la vio por última vez – Para oír cuentos, sobre mí! – afirmo orgullosamente, y a pesar de que ella no lo sabría , él cumpliría su promesa aunque no de la forma que Wendy esperaba.

Wendy guardo esa esperanza con ahínco y anhelo , lo observo perderse en el cielo con Campanita, en la segunda estrella a la derecha, y cada noche que paso después de esa promesa, Wendy observo esa estrella esperándolo, pero no volvió a ver a Peter Pan en mucho tiempo.

* * *

Pasaron varios años en los que Wendy creció como debían crecer todos los niños, ese era el plan de la vida, eso era vivir, ella lo había aceptado cuando había regresado a Londres, pero a veces muy en el fondo soñaba con estar de nuevo en el país de nunca jamás, con Peter, miraba el cielo y se dejaba ir con él , volaba a la segunda estrella a la derecha y se perdía en ella, pero eso era imposible. Peter jamas regresaría y ella jamás volvería a ser la niña que estuvo con él en aquel mágico mundo.

— Wendy ¿otra vez soñando despierta? - pregunto su mamá, cuando la vio al pie de su ventana, mirando al cielo y perdida en sus pensamientos, como cada noche.

— Yo solo estaba... ya no importa — no valía la pena seguir esperando, habían pasado casi cuatro años en los que Wendy no había sabido nada de Peter , ella había crecido y era infructífero seguir pensando en Peter de la manera en que seguía haciéndolo.

— Es hora de que me vaya a la cama — dijo Wendy, y con una sonrisa más que fingida se dirigió a su madre y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

La Señora Darling había notado en el último par de años a su hija fuera de este mundo, como si su cuerpo estuviera aquí en la tierra, pero su mente divagara por lugares lejanos, muy lejanos. Había querido preguntarle qué le ocurría, pero Wendy siempre contestaba – _Nada ocurre mamá, estoy bien. _Mary conocía a su hija y sabía que eso no era cierto, pero también sabía que insistir no haría que Wendy desistiera de guardar silencio, de conservar sus sentimientos en un baúl, albergándolos solo para ella.

En dos semanas más cumpliría dieciséis años, ya no era más la niña , la pequeña hija de los Darling que jugaba con sus hermanos y corría tras niñera su perro en el parque aunque terminara llena de polvo, agitada y con las mejillas demasiado rojas , no, ahora era la Señorita Darling y debía comportarse como tal , eso muchas veces apagaba el espíritu aventurero y soñador de Wendy y la hacía querer y desear cosas que ya le eran inalcanzables, Esa noche se arropo entre las sabanas y después de todos esos años , ya no espero que Peter entrara por la ventana, su mamá se había quedado al pie de la puerta de su habitación durante algunos minutos en los que ella fingió descansar , cuando por fin escucho que la puerta se había cerrado , abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama , vio la ventana , las estrellas, y una lagrima se escapó, escurriendo por su mejilla.

_Adiós Peter_ — susurro Wendy, y por primera vez en todos ese tiempo creyó ver una sombra volar en el cielo, pero ella estaba ya demasiado segura de que él jamás volvería , por eso no presto atención y lo adjudico todo a una alucinación de su parte, después de todo no era la primera vez que soñaba despierta o se imaginaba a Peter volando cerca de su ventana.

Los tres años que habían seguido a esa noche donde había hablado por última vez con Wendy , Peter había cumplido su promesa, regresar a escuchar cuentos sobre él, la primera vez que vino había pasado tan solo un mes , Wendy seguía siendo la misma, seguía en el mismo cuarto con sus hermanos, contaba historias donde el protagonista siempre era él, sin embargo él no tenía la fuerza de voluntad para quedarse y hablar, volver a estar con ella como le había hecho creer , no quería más despedidas, no quería verla crecer y sentirse el niño tonto que ella pronto olvidaría , por eso jamás entro por su ventana, por eso siempre se mantuvo al margen de esta, observándola a la lejanía.

El tiempo fue pasando como debía pasar, y cuando se había cumplido un año desde que ella lo había acompañado al país de nunca jamás, él volvió de nuevo, Wendy no lucia demasiado diferente cuando la visito ese año , aún guardaba ese aire infantil, sin embargo sus padres habían decidido que sería mejor para ella , tener un cuarto propio siendo que pronto sería una señorita.

_Una señorita_, la sola palabra le reventaba.

La siguió visitando a pesar de eso, ahora esperaba detrás de la ventana de su habitación , un par de veces puso un pie dentro, mientras Campanita revoloteaba cerca de su oído y decía cosas poco inteligibles.

— ¡Basta Campanita! , la despertaras — decía siempre Peter y de un manotazo la mandaba lejos , luego Campanita entraba en la habitación, volaba por los estantes y muchas veces se detenía en los arcos de la cama para observar a Wendy, volaba hasta donde estaba Peter y lo jaloneaba para que entrara.

Campanita estaba cansada de acompañar a Peter a Londres y de estar largos minutos a veces horas observando sin hacer nada , quizás cuando entrara y viera a Wendy otra vez y se diera cuenta que ella estaba creciendo y que no tenía caso seguir viniendo, Peter ya no tendría la necesidad de seguir volviendo , pero a pesar de que Wendy había dejado de contar cuentos todas las noches , Peter seguía regresando a Londres para verla , hasta llegar el momento en el que Campanita pensó que en realidad él quería quedarse ahí, con Wendy ... _Era absurdo_, él era Peter Pan, él niño que jamás iba a crecer, quedarse, solo lograría que se volviera mayor.

Cuando volvían a Nunca jamás , la historia era siempre la misma, Peter se quedaba callado durante mucho tiempo e ignoraba colosalmente a Campanita y todo lo que le rodeaba, subía a lo más alto de una montaña o se sentaba en la cima de algún árbol , lo suficientemente alto para perderse en sus pensamientos , para mirar el cielo y pensar en ella, en Wendy, luego de un par de días volvía a la choza donde vivía con los niños perdidos, la que se había quedado sola cuando estos se marcharon junto con Wendy, después de un tiempo empezaron a llegar más niños perdidos y la choza volvió a ser igual de ruidosa que antes, ya ni siquiera recordaba las caras o los nombres de los anteriores niños , era fácil olvidar, por eso siempre se preguntaba, _cansado_, _harto_ y en su mayoría _enfadado_ ,_ ¿por qué seguía pensando en_ _Wendy? ¿Por qué ella seguía rondando sus pensamientos? , ¿Que era esa extraña sensación de anhelo que sentía cada vez que la veía?_ , esa necesidad de volver a ella cuando regresaba a Nunca Jamás, eran sensaciones nuevas, y lo nuevo no le gustaba , por algo había querido ser un niño para siempre, para nunca cambiar.

El segundo año que volvieron, Peter se acercó a la ventana de la antigua habitación de Wendy, a la misma hora en la que ella solía estar contando historias a sus hermanos , pero solo encontró a Jonh y George dormidos en sus camas, no vio a Wendy, frunció el ceño, confundido y enfadado,.. _¿por qué Wendy había dejado de contar historias, sobre él?, se había olvidado de él acaso, como había predicho Garfio_, la sola idea le carcomía las entrañas , voló cerca de la ventana de Wendy y la vio al pie de esta, mirando el cielo. ..._¿lo estaba esperando? ¿Seguía pensando en él, igual que él pensaba en ella?_

— Peter — dijo Wendy en un débil susurro mientras miraba el cielo estrellado, la segunda estrella a la derecha como le había dicho Peter, él al notar esto sonrió vanidosamente, inflo el pecho y estuvo a punto de acercarse a ella de nuevo , entonces Wendy volvió a hablar, ignorando por completo el hecho de que Peter estaba ahí, escuchándola – hoy he cumplido catorce años Peter, la tía Millicent dice que ya soy una señorita.

Peter se pegó al muro a un costado de la ventana, apuño los ojos con fuerza y trago en seco, la predicción de Garfio se había cumplido, ella se había convertido en una señorita, pronto se olvidaría de él, del niño defectuoso que no quería, ni podía crecer. Peter no deseaba seguir observando como eso pasaba, como ella crecía, no quería verla convertida en una mujer. Enfadado y lleno de ira, se alejó volando seguido de Campanita. Llegaron a los Jardines de Kensington donde Peter bajo y se arrincono contra uno de los arboles golpeándolo molesto, y soltando gruñidos que retumbaban en los oídos de Campanita, esta aturdida se acercó a él para hacer gestos, algo que lo hiciera sonreír como siempre, pero esta vez nada de eso funciono, Peter la miro con el mismo gesto de enfado y luego le mando lejos.

— ¡Déjame en paz! — soltó con rudeza , luego emprendió el vuelo , pero no al País de Nunca jamás.

Había dejado su chuchillo encajado en el tronco, Campanita lo miro estampado contra la corteza y se preguntó confundida – ¿_Desde cuándo Peter , era tan alto? _Eso era por lo menos diez centímetros más de lo que antes el brazo de Peter hubiera logrado alcanzar, angustiada siguió a Peter pero estaba ya demasiado cansada y él parecía encontrar más fuerza en su enfado, lo perdió de vista y se sentó en la orilla de un edificio en el centro de Londres.

Peter siguió volando hasta que llego a un callejón oscuro, se detuvo y cuando se dio cuenta de que Campanita ya no estaba, escondió su cabeza contra sus piernas y comenzó a llorar, nadie podía verlo llorar por Wendy, mucho menos Campanita.

Eran aproximadamente las diez de la noche cuando una mujer de aspecto elegante caminaba a su casa, se había bajado de un coche y caminaba a la puerta de su residencia cuando escucho lo que parecía ser un débil llanto, que provenía de un callejón, a medio metro de donde ella estaba.

— ¿Qué es eso? — se preguntó, bajo los escalones del pórtico, y miro hacia el callejón indecisa en si debía ir a ver o no.

A continuación Peter escucho una voz débil y femenina en la entrada del callejón.

— ¿Quién está ahí? — pregunto la mujer y Peter pudo ver su silueta asomarse. asustado se puso de pie y emprendió el vuelo, la mujer solo percibió una ráfaga de viento cálido que alzo levemente su vestido, se siguió preguntando por lo que había escuchado, pero cuando entro a su casa y la mucama le dijo que ella no había escuchado nada , se convenció a si misma que no había sido más que su imaginación , posiblemente algún gato.

Cuando Campanita encontró a Peter , este había regresado a los Jardines de Kensington, estaba sentado en el pasto y recargaba la barbilla en su mano.

— Hola Campanita — dijo Peter, y esta última se posó en su hombro a descansar , pudo sentir como él suspiro y miro al cielo , la estrella, Nunca Jamas, era hora de volver, Campanita se levantó y tiro de Peter para que se fueran volando a casa , pero Peter no se movió ni un solo centímetro.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Wendy se preparó para salir con la tía Millicent, ella había insistido en llevarla de compras y adquirir un vestido nuevo para ella, para la fiesta a la que había insistido pesadamente que debía ir, ahora que Wendy se había tomado su papel de señorita Darling más enserio, decidió que era una buena idea, después de todo no tenía nada que hacer ese sábado, no tenía que ir a la escuela y no le agradaba la idea de quedarse en casa , sola, pensando... , No , eso no era una buena idea, no quería indagar en sus pensamientos y encontrarse con dos ojos verdes, demasiado conocidos.

Se alisto para salir, cepillo su cabello, y cuando estuvo lista bajo las escaleras para encontrar que su tía ya la esperaba, visitaron varias tiendas hasta que por fin encontraron algo adecuado, cansada , fastidiada y sobre todo hambrienta regresaron a casa, después de comer con la familia subió a su habitación y palpo la caja que guardaba su nuevo vestido, lo saco y acerco a su cuerpo mirándose al espejo, lo acaricio y se imaginó con el puesto, no se sentía emocionada, extasiada y llena de anhelo como había dicho su tía , esos bailes le fastidiaban , las chicas pomposas paseándose de un lugar a otro , creyéndose más que todos, y los chicos bobos, rígidos y robóticos que veía ahí, - _Señorita Darling, le gustaría bailar – _repitió en su mente, el pensar. Que alguno de esos aburridos hombres, sería su esposo... le incrustaba una daga en el pecho, ¨_esposo¨_, _¿cómo iba a casarse con alguien?,_ se, ¿_cómo iba a hacerlo?_ , le resultaba imposible pensar en ello, suspiro pesadamente y el recuerdo de ella bailando con Peter en Nunca Jamás la invadió, ojala alguno de esos chicos tuviera aunque sea una parte de la chispa que tenía Peter, quizás así, si se podría enamorar, pero no había nadie así, solo existía un solo Peter Pan, y no estaba ahí, jamás volvería a verlo.

Un sonido en la ventana, un revoloteo, la hizo despertar de su ensueño, puso el vestido en la cama y camino hasta el ventanal, lo abrió y miro hacia afuera, pero no había nada, estaba segura que había escuchado algo.

— ¡Wendy! , ¿Puedes bajar un momento? — la llamo su madre, de seguro querían seguirla instruyendo o fastidiando como ella prefería llamar a esas platicas aburridas de buen comportamiento y etiqueta que la tía Millicent le impartía junto a su madre, la cual solo observaba y más que un mentor, era su sostén para no morirse de fastidio y aburrimiento. Su presencia suavizaba todo.

...

Detrás de la ventana en la habitación de Wendy se encontraba Campanita, ella había regresado a Nunca Jamás a estar con los niños perdidos, pero aquella noche Peter no había querido regresar, y no había regresado después, ni más tarde, por más que ella lo hubiera esperado, él no había querido cooperar y regresar a casa con ella, y Campanita no podía quedarse en Londres, tenía que regresar a Nunca Jamás.

El tiempo pasa diferente para las hadas y en aquel mundo mágico, los días son más largos y se disfrutan más, las noches son interminables y te bañan de destellos y magia, cuando Campanita se dio cuenta habían pasado cerca de dos años desde que había dejado a Peter en los Jardines de Kensington, y al volver a Londres para buscarlo, se sintió angustiada y desesperada, habían pasado ya dos años y Peter no había regresado _¿que había sido de él? ¿Dónde estaba?,_ lo primero que vino a su mente fue _Wendy, _como un foquito encendido en su cabeza, una vaga esperanza, pero al mirar por su ventana él no estaba ahí. _¿Dónde estaba Peter Pan? _Si había permanecido tanto tiempo en Inglaterra , era posible, muy posible, que su mayor miedo se volviera realidad, una vez que Campanita vio a Wendy más alta , más esbelta, más grande , no pudo evitar imaginarse y preguntarse ,_¿cómo luciría Peter ahora?, ¿luciría tan alto o más que Wendy? ,_ pensando eso Campanita salió disparada a seguir buscándolo.

Más tarde cuando fue hora de dormir, Wendy regreso cansada a su habitación, había dejado la ventana abierta y si hubiera sido otro momento, quizás ayer, la hubiera dejado así toda la noche, pero ya no había más que esperar, se acercó indecisa y fue entonces cuando vio algo, una sombra, a penas visible que se movió en el balcón, las cortinas se movieron con una ráfaga de viento y entre movimientos lo vio, vio esos ojos verdes, esa sonrisa vanidosa y coqueta detrás.

— Peter — sonó asustada, cerró los ojos pensando que se había vuelto loca, pero cuando volvió a abrirlos lo comprobó, él estaba ahí de nuevo, y ... lucia diferente.

— Prometiste no cerrar la ventana, nunca — reclamo dolido, Wendy se sintió mal por no cumplir su promesa, pero ella no pensó que él volvería, y la sorpresa no la dejaba reaccionar, _¿desde cuándo Peter era tan alto? ¿Porque llevaba puestos camisa y pantalones?_

Peter se había quedado esos años en Londres, y había crecido, lo había hecho por Wendy, su apariencia era casi igual a la de ella, lucia como un chico normal de dieciséis años, a pesar de eso seguía guardando un par de rasgos infantiles que lo hacían inconfundible, especial.

— Peter, tú has, tú has... crecido – balbuceo Wendy.

Peter se rasco la cabeza contrariado, ¿_no era eso lo que ella hubiera querido? , _ahora si podían estar juntos.

— Ahora somos iguales — dijo Peter — Ahora no tengo miedo de que me rechaces, ni de que consigas otro que ocupe mi lugar—

_Un esposo. _Peter recordó la palabras de Garfio y una sensación acida se instaló en su garganta, "amargura".

Wendy seguía sorprendida, se acercó y sin evitarlo sonrió como solo podía sonreír cuando estaba con Peter, con esa inocencia y alegría infantil que los años van rezagando, todos guardábamos a un niño o una niña dentro, y la suya no la había abandonado.

— Ven, entra — dijo Wendy, comenzaba a tener frio y no pensaba dejar ir a Peter hasta que le respondiera varias preguntas como _¿por qué regresaba hasta ahora?, ¿qué había pasado en esos cuatro años?_

Cuando Peter intento caminar un – _¡Ahh!_ - hizo eco en el balcón, había olvidado que tenía un tobillo lastimado, por haber estado intentando subir a la ventana de Wendy, quizás aún tenía la capacidad de volar, podía intentarlo si tuviera polvos de hada, pero ya no había vuelto a ver Campanita en esos dos años, y sin polvos de hada no podía volar, ya no estaba en Nunca Jamás, estaba en Londres y ahí necesitaba de polvos de hada para poder volar.

— ¡Peter! — se alarmo Wendy, y ofreciéndole su hombro para apoyarse lo ayudo a entrar, caminaron despacio hasta que llegaron a la cama de Wendy , - recuéstate – ordeno ella, y sin darle tiempo a replicar o decir algo, toco su tobillo lastimado.

— ¡Ahh! , duele — le reclamo Peter, y se mordió los labios adolorido ..

— Tienes un tobillo lastimado, ¿cómo paso? — le pregunto Wendy, ella no se explicaba cómo era posible que se hubiera lastimado un tobillo, debió haber venido volando, _¿cómo se podía lastimar un tobillo volando? ,_ quizás en alguna pelea, en todo caso porque había venido en ese estado hasta acá.

— Me lastime al escalar hasta tu ventana — dijo al fin él. Quien había escalado un árbol a un costado de la ventana de Wendy, se había alargado hasta tocar la rama más cercana, y despreocupadamente y sin medir las consecuencias, había saltado hasta su balcón, no fue tan difícil, pero se había torcido un tobillo, acostumbrado a flotar y volar no había medido las consecuencias de caer parado a esa distancia, con la fuerza de un salto.

— ¿Escalar?, ¿tu escalaste hasta aquí?, pero tú no, ya no puedes... —

— Volar — la interrumpió Peter — Si puedo, pero no tengo polvos de hadas, no he visto a Campanita en mucho tiempo —

— Y ¿dónde crees que este ella? — pregunto Wendy, poniéndose de pie y empezando a buscar entre los cajones

— No sé, en Nunca jamás yo creo .. , ¿Eh?, ¿qué harás con eso? — pregunto Peter, nervioso.

Wendy había sacado un frasco con una pasta extraña, y Peter la observaba con temor, le parecía que aquella cosa olía muy raro y eso no le agradaba para nada.

— Curarte, con esto ya no te dolerá tanto —

Wendy froto aquel ungüento en su tobillo y aunque en un principio le había dolido que le tocara, ahora sus dedos dando pequeños círculos en su pie, le parecían de los más relajantes

— Ahora lo vendare — dijo Wendy, rodeando su tobillo con una tela blanca, apretado pero no demasiado.— Es todo lo que puedo hacer —

Ella no era una experta curando, no era enfermera, ni mucho menos doctor, pero por lo menos había visto a su mamá vendar a sus hermanos cuando estos se falseaban o torcían algún tobillo jugando, sin embargo si estaba roto, necesitaría ver a un doctor, eso lo verían mañana.

— Peter .. ¿Dónde has estado estos años? ¿Cómo es que has crecido? — pregunto Wendy, si él había permanecido en el país de nunca jamás, era imposible que él creciera, así como ella jamás hubiera crecido si se hubiera quedado allá.

— Estos últimos dos años, he estado aquí, en Londres — dijo Peter, evitando mirarle a la cara, porque sabía que si lo hacia sus mejillas estarían rosadas, así que miro su tobillo vendado y trato de moverlo, que lo viera sonrojarse era abrumador para Peter, sería fatal, demasiado vergonzoso.

— Pero ¿cómo? ¿Con quién? —

Wendy no alcanzaba a entender , como era posible que Peter se hubiera quedado durante dos años en Londres y que en todo ese tiempo no se hubiera dignado a venir a verla.

— Cerca de los jardines de Kensington, estuve ahí unos días, pero era casi imposible vivir en ese sitio, y cuando ya no pude volar me sentí perdido, no tenía a donde ir, y tampoco podía volver a Nunca Jamás —

A los dos días de estar en los jardines de Kensington, casi viviendo entre los árboles y arbustos, Peter sintió la necesidad de volver a su hogar en Nunca jamas, él jamas sobreviviría en Londres, solo, era una locura, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no podía volar, y que le hacía falta polvo de hadas , se sintió frustrado y en medio de todo eso, comenzó a llorar escondido tras un arbusto, una mujer que pasaba cerca, la misma que lo había escuchado llorar en el callejón , lo vio.

— Niño, ¿estás bien? — le pregunto, pero Peter no contesto.

— Me llamo Cathy, ¿cómo te llamas?, ¿está tu mama por aquí? —

No había nadie, todo estaba solo, la mujer pensó que estaba perdido o algo por estilo.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa con tu mamá? —

Peter se puso de pie y se limpió las lágrimas , tallando sus ojos , molesto, estuvo a punto de decirle si conocía a Wendy pero tras pensarlo unos segundos, pensó que ir con Wendy en aquel momento no era buena idea, ella no podía verlo así , además lo más probable era que se había olvidado de él.

— No tengo mamá, — mascullo Peter

— ¡Oh!, lo siento, pero entonces ¿estás solo?, debes tener frio y hambre, ven conmigo —

El corazón maternal y bondadoso de aquella mujer lo había acogido, adoptado a decir verdad, ella era una mujer sola, jamás se había casado, vivía en una casa igual a la de Wendy pero a diferencia de ella, aquella casa estaba sola y los únicos habitantes a parte de Cathy eran algunas mucamas, el ama de llaves, y la mascota, un gato llenito y perezoso llamado: _Canelo._

* * *

— Entonces. ¿Dónde has vivido todo este tiempo? — pregunto Wendy preocupada, no era posible que hubiera estado viviendo todo ese tiempo a la intemperie, en los jardines.

— Con Cathy, ella me adopto, si se puede decir así —confeso Peter, él no quería llamarle de otra forma, incluso le seguía llamado Cathy a pesar de que ella, lo llamaba hijo.

Aunque no pudiera volar en esos momentos, sabía que era capaz de ello, y que si podía conseguir polvos de hada y volar, aun podría regresar a nunca jamas y llevarse consigo a Wendy., por eso había decidido no encariñarse con Cathy , ni dejar que ella lo hiciera mucho con él, lo que a veces le resultaba inevitable.

— No habías venido antes — comento Wendy, escondiendo la mirada al igual que Peter, entonces él intento verla y sonrió tímidamente

— Yo, había olvidado donde estaba tu casa , y tu ventana, es más fácil encontrar lugares cuando se puede volar — dijo Peter, sintiéndose bobo, por haber tardado tanto, y aunque haber perdido de vista donde vivía Wendy era parte de la verdad, Peter había decidió esperar a verse lo suficientemente mayor, lo suficientemente listo para estar con ella.

...

Cuando oficialmente se habían quedado sin más que decir, todo se quedó demasiado silencioso y ambos permanecieron callados por varios segundos , Peter porque solo tenía algo en la cabeza , su beso, ella aun lo conservaba y lo lleva puesto en aquel momento , en un colgante, Peter lo acababa de notar y no había dejado de verlo, y Wendy se había quedado demasiado callada, tratando de procesar toda la información de tener a Peter de nuevo en su habitación, algo mayor y más alto.

— Conservas mi beso — dijo Peter, lo que hizo que Wendy se sonrojara de inmediato, había olvidado que ella había confundido a Peter con los dedales y los besos, y por un momento cuando él se inclinó hacia ella, pensó que en realidad iba a besarla.

Peter alcanzo el colgante y lo tomo entre sus dedos observándolo , el mismo beso que la había salvado de aquella flecha asesina , lanzada por uno de los niños perdidos, tenía un agujero a un costado que lo demostraba.

— ¡Ah! ,si, tu beso — carraspeo Wendy nerviosa, trato de respirar con calma y no suspirar derritiéndose frente a él, tenerlo tan cerca hacia que le temblaran las piernas, el paso de los años y pensar en Peter todo ese tiempo la habían hecho pensar y soñar cosas que en un momento le habían parecido imposibles, pero ahora que lo tenía ahí, con ella, a unos centímetros, no podía evitar teñirse de carmín y volver a desear cosas que le ponían nerviosa _¿qué pensaría Peter de ella?_ , que estaba loca, o lo más probable, se asustaría , sin embargo ella no podía pensar en nada más que no fuera besarlo ahora que lo tenía tan cerca.

Peter se sentía de un modo parecido, su ojos de pronto habían dejado de ver su supuesto beso y ahora se fijaban hipnotizados en los labios de Wendy, no quería moverse , porque no sabía cómo reaccionar, si se movía quizás se caería de la cama, todo parecía dar vueltas y su estómago parecía revuelto por el aleteo de mariposas impacientes, _No.. , eso ya no eran mariposas, era una parvada asesina que se agitaba y revoloteaba en su estómago._

— ¿Peter? ... puedo darte otro beso — musito Wendy muy segura de sí , después de todo Peter entendía los besos y los dedales al revés, no tenía razón para apenarse entonces.

Peter sonrió y se acercó más a ella, lo que puso aún más nerviosa a Wendy, en ese momento sintió muy reducida la cama, cada movimiento de Peter hacia que ella sintiera cada vez menos espacio entre ellos.

— Ya tengo uno — dijo Peter, siguiéndole el juego a Wendy aunque ya supiera la verdad, saco de su bolsillo el beso de Wendy y se lo enseño.

— Preferiría un dedal — confeso, y aunque quizás se había coloreado tanto o más que Wendy, ya lo había dicho, y en realidad deseaba que Wendy le diera un segundo dedal, _un segundo beso..._

Wendy parecía no decidirse, y él de verdad quería un dedal de Wendy, había soñado con eso desde ese día, cuando dejo a Wendy en la ventana y le dijo Adiós, por eso siempre volvía, por eso estaba con ella en ese momento, Wendy se acercó tímidamente y cuando estuvieron a punto de rozar sus labios, lo miro a los ojos con pena, Peter también sintió lo mismo, así que cerró los ojos y borro los escasos centímetros que los separaban.

Un dedal, un beso, no le importaba como los quisiera llamar Wendy, para Peter eso era una sola cosa.

_Su Wendy..._

Él se había quedado y había crecido para estar con ella.

_¿Qué es lo que sientes Peter? _- le había preguntado Wendy una vez, y Peter supo en aquel momento la repuesta a esa pregunta.

Ahora solo necesitaba encontrar polvo de hadas, o a campanita , lo que sucediera primero, sin embargo la pregunta que se hacía Peter ahora era..

_¿Aceptaría irse Wendy con él? , ¿Aceptaría esta vez quedarse con él en el País de Nunca Jamas?_

La respuesta a esa pregunta solo la sabía Wendy.

* * *

**Gracias por leer! , según tengo pensado será una historia de por lo menos unos cinco o quizas 10 capítulos .. no tan larga, ni tan corta ..**

**si les gusto, solo denle al bonito botoncito de abajo y déjenme un review, se los agradeceré , tengo la costumbre de contestar los reviews siempre, y sus comentarios y sugerencias me vendrán muy bien :)**

**hasta la próxima actualización ..**

**Ciao**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, aqui esta el siguiente capitulo. estoy reeditando algunos capitulos de mis historias mas que nada por la ortografia y asi, por eso el comentario que antes estaba aqui ya no esta, en los demas, si los mantuve

love ya! :)

**Disclame**r: Todo lo relacionado a Peter Pan, es obra de James M. Barrie.

* * *

Cuando Peter poso sus labios contra los suyos, Wendy sintió que todo aquello era demasiado utópico, habían pasado cuatro años en los que él no había vuelto, no lo había vuelto a ver. _¿Qué le decía que todo aquello no era un sueño? _Y si así lo era. _¿Por qué no despertaba?_ ,_ por favor que no despertara nunca._

Con temor y quizás ya de una tonalidad guinda, Wendy paso sus manos hasta los hombros de Peter, la primera vez había sido apenas una caricia, un beso suave e inocente, sin embargo los años les había traído a ambos sensaciones diferentes, intereses y deseos, y en ese momento los estaban probando...

Peter no sabía cómo seguir con aquello, tenía miedo de parecer tonto, le faltaba experiencia y quizás hubiera sido mejor alejarse, pero ella había acomodado ambas manos en sus hombros y suavemente se deslizaban hasta su cuello, le provoco un zangoloteo en el estómago, y su corazón bombeaba enloquecido. _¿A dónde se estaba yendo todo el oxígeno?_

- Wendy – musito Peter alejándose. Al hacerlo la contemplo tan dulce, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios rojos, Peter no pudo evitar sonreír. - ¿vendrás conmigo ahora? - pregunto sin pensarlo.

Wendy abrió los ojos y lo miro confundida, _¿a dónde quería que fueran?, ¿en realidad eso no era un sueño?_

- Por un momento pensé que estaba soñando_ – _acepto ruborizada - pensé que jamas ibas a volver.

- Regrese solo por ti Wendy, quise crecer para estar contigo -

Aquella confesión era todo lo que esperaba Wendy, todo lo que había estado esperando todo ese tiempo realmente, _¿qué es lo que sientes Peter?_, le pregunto una vez y él no quiso contestar, _esta vez será diferente_, pensó.

- Peter... ¿tú me quieres?, por eso regresaste y te quedaste – pregunto tímida, Wendy estaba nerviosa y avergonzada, le dolería mucho si Peter contestaba negativamente de nuevo, y _¿si todo eso seguía siendo un juego para él?_, medito, ella no podía seguir así, para ella no era un juego.

Peter no contesto, Se quedó callado y se alejó hasta recostarse totalmente en la cama donde descansaba su tobillo. Wendy se giró adolorida y de espaldas a Peter se mordió los labios apresando las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de cada uno de sus ojos. Se alejó hasta la orilla de la cama, la más alejada de Peter. No quería que la viera llorar.

- Si lo hago Wendy – dijo Peter, - te quiero, por eso regrese por ti – confeso-

El corazón de Wendy se aceleró y casi se salió de su pecho, ya no podía soportar más, sentía que se asfixiaría de tanto oxigeno que necesitaba aspirar

Dificultosamente y adolorido Peter se acercó hasta la orilla donde se había sentado Wendy, se acomodó a su lado y con una mano en su mejilla hizo que volviera a mirarlo – mírame – pidió – ya no soy el mismo de antes, Wendy.

- A ¿qué te refieres con eso?

- A que he crecido, no soy ese niño que conociste cuatro años atrás, de cierta forma madure, para estar contigo, para que no me remplazaras y tuvieras un esposo, un esposo que no fuera yo.

- Jamas te habría remplazado Peter, siempre estarías en mi memoria, siempre lo estarás.

Peter sonrió vanidosamente, eso no lo había cambiado, quizás jamas lo haría.

- Entonces, ¿vendrás conmigo esta vez? - pregunto de nuevo. En un segundo intento esperanzado.

- ¿A dónde?

- Al País de Nunca jamas, claro.

- Pensé que viniste para quedarte Peter-

- Vine por ti, ¿no has entendido nada de lo que te estado diciendo?

- "A _vine por ti"_, ¿te refieres a que vienes para llevarme contigo, para que regrese a Nunca jamas? ; No puedo Peter, no, yo... no, puedo - balbuceo Wendy.

- ¿Por qué? - Peter reacciono alterado, no se esperaba esa respuesta de Wendy, a decir verdad lo había imaginado todo y aunque en ciertos escenarios ella lo rechazaba, Peter tenía la certeza de que se iría con él,

Había vuelto con ella, incluso había crecido para que ella no tuviera que perderse ninguna de las cosas que ser niño no te permitían, _¿qué más quería? _Se preguntó Peter_, había crecido, pero no quería crecer más, la edad que tenía ahora era perfecta, aun podían regresar a Nunca jamas y ser felices allá._

- No puedo dejar a mi familia, no puedo dejarlo todo así nadamas...

- Ellos estarán bien – insistió Peter - podemos venir de vez en cuando y verlos, como yo hacía contigo.

- ¿Venias a verme? - pregunto Wendy, en su voz había sorpresa, confusión, pero sobre todo euforia, Peter había venido a verla, no la había olvidado como ella había temido todo ese tiempo.

- Cada año vine a verte, te observaba contar cuentos hasta que casi dejaste de hacerlo, aun así seguía volviendo, cada noche, cada día pensaba en ti Wendy, ¿qué más quieres que te diga?, dime que más necesitas para que regreses conmigo

No necesitaba nada más , Wendy jamas necesito nada más , nada que no fuera estar con Peter, se había enamorado, estaba enamorada de Peter Pan, se había dado cuenta de eso tiempo atrás, y ahora tenía enfrente de ella, la oportunidad de estar con él.

- No necesito nada más, Peter, yo quiero estar contigo -

- Entonces, ¿por qué no vuelves conmigo al país de Nunca jamas? -

- Porque, ¿qué le diría a mis padres?, y en todo caso no puedo volar, no soy capaz de hacerlo, me temo y tú tampoco puedes-

- Claro que puedo, solo necesito a campanita o polvo de hadas, eso es todo, tú también puedes -

- No has visto a campanita en dos años, ¿qué te hace pensar que la veras ahora?

- El tiempo es diferente para las hadas, y estando en Nunca jamas el tiempo puede pasar muy rápido si no estás atento – sé que me buscara, muy pronto – aseguro Peter

Cerca de ahí, Campanita reposaba en la esquina de una ventana, exhausta, no había encontrado a Peter por más que lo había buscado, recorrió varias ventas y nada, observo muchos lugares y nunca se topó con él. _¿Qué paso con Peter? ¿Dónde estaba? _Volvió a dar vueltas por la ciudad hasta que regreso cerca de la casa de Wendy, el cielo estaba oscuro y la noche se adentraba cada vez más. Se asomó por la venta, y lo que vio la sorprendo desmedidamente.

Era Wendy, con un chico alto, muy alto para ser su Peter, sin embargo era muy parecido, cuando se topó con esos dos ojos verdes, ya no tuvo más dudas, _era Peter pan y había crecido._

…_..._

- Y ¿cómo es Cathy? - intento cambiar de tema Wendy – debe estar muy preocupada por ti, deben ser casi las nueve, ¿cómo es que te dejo salir?

- Me escape, ella salió a una de sus tantas cenas, o a jugar bridge con alguna amiga, no estoy seguro, aproveche eso para venir a verte -

- ¿No crees que es tiempo de que vuelvas a casa? -

- ¿Quieres que me vaya? – Peter no pudo evitar sentirse rechazado, _¿ya se había cansado Wendy de estar con él? ¿Tan fastidioso era?_

- No es eso - pero me preocupa tu tobillo y que salgas de noche solo y así, ¿cómo pensabas regresar con Cathy?

Wendy estaba cada vez más preocupada, primero porque era ya tarde, afuera estaba oscuro y Peter tendría que recorrer la distancia hasta su casa, solo y con un tobillo lastimado, Wendy no podía pedirle ayuda a sus padres _¿cómo se lo tomarían?_ , su hija, una señorita, a solas en su habitación con un muchacho, muy probablemente se escandalizarían, sobre todo su padre y su tía, su tía probablemente más.

- No es tan lejos como crees – dijo Peter, - en realidad está sobre la siguiente calle, casi a la vuelta de aquí.

La casa de Cathy estaba casi a la vuelta de la esquina de la casa de los Darling, Peter lo había descubierto un año atrás, pero había querido omitir ese detalle por pena, aquel día cuando caminaba con Cathy en una de esas tantas veces en las que lograba sonsacarlo para acompañarla a algún lado, Peter había visto a Wendy salir con sus padres, llevaba un vestido azul y sus ojos se enmarcaban como las estrellas sobre el océano cristalino, pudo haberse acercado, intentar algo, pero tuvo miedo _¿qué tal si no lo reconocía? o peor ¿ y si no lo recordaba? , _si _¿ya no lo quería?_, tenía que esperar un poco más, solo un poco más , para estar completamente seguro y preparado , había seguido con sus clases con Cathy y después de todo ese tiempo, se podía decir que era todo un caballero, ahora Wendy no podía rechazarlo, ahora él podía comportarse como cualquiera de esos chicos que veía Wendy a diario, ninguno seria competencia nunca más, pero lo que Peter no sabía era que jamas lo fueron y que lo que más le gustaba a Wendy de Peter, era precisamente eso, que no sería igual que esos robóticos muchachos que siempre veía.

…...

- Quizás si deba irme – dijo Peter e intento ponerse en pie.

Wendy se apresuró a ayudarlo, y apoyándose en su hombro Peter se pudo levantar de la cama.

- Y ¿ahora qué? - pregunto Wendy

- Pues me voy, te veré pronto – Peter cojeo hasta la ventana y salió al balcón.

- ¡Espera! – Vocifero Wendy siguiéndolo- ¿cómo te vas a ir así? -

- No me queda de otra – dijo Peter, y adolorido intento impulsarse para pasar una pierna por sobre el barandal de balcón - soltó un quejido muy notorio, que Wendy no pudo ignorar.

- No espera, deja eso... vuelve – Wendy tomo a Peter y lo hizo que volviera con ella hasta dentro de la habitación – son ya las nueve de la noche, mis padres deben creer que ya estoy por dormir, o dormida, apagare la luz y simulare estarlo, mis hermanos deben estar dormidos, mi tía también y mis padres deben estar por hacerlo -

- ¿Entonces? - pregunto Peter confundido, por todo el discurso de Wendy sobre la hora de dormir de su familia.

- Cuando estén todos durmiendo, bajaremos y saldrás por la puerta principal – dijo Wendy, luego le ofreció un espacio en la cama para que se sentara - solo esperaremos unos minutos más para estar seguros

- Bien – acepto Peter, y se sentó a su lado, ella apago la luz y solo los ilumino la luz tenue de la lámpara.

Pasaron quince minutos en los que permanecieron callados, fueron muy lentos para Wendy porque sentía la mirada de Peter clavada sobre ella y eso la avergonzaba y ruborizaba, agradeció mentalmente que la luz de la lámpara no alumbrara lo suficiente para que él lo notara, para Peter sin embargo esos fueron los quince minutos más rápidos de su vida, Wendy se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta, todo estaba silencioso y oscuro.

- Ya deben estar todos dormidos – aseguro Wendy, y se acercó a él para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

- Estoy bien, yo puedo – dijo Peter. No quería parecer un inútil.

Wendy le hizo caso y lo dejo ponerse en pie solo, lo hizo relativamente rápido, caminaron hasta la puerta y sigilosamente siguieron por el pasillo hasta las escaleras, cuando llegaron a la puerta, Wendy la abrió tratando de hacer el menor ruido y rogando mentalmente que esta no rechinara o hiciera algún ruido que despertara su familia, o a niñera que de ver a Peter comenzaría a ladrar y sería difícil callarla, no sin que antes sus padres la escucharan.

- Bueno, creo que ahora si debo decir adiós – dijo Wendy, y dejo salir un leve suspiro.

Se sentía mal, muy en el fondo empezó a pensar que no lo volvería a ver, como la última vez que se habían despedido. Le temía a la despedida por ese motivo.

Peter se deslizo hasta la puerta y se asomó a la calle, miro a Wendy y dijo: - te veré pronto - y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, la beso en la mejilla y salió dejando a Wendy demasiado preocupada y al mismo tiempo emocionada por su promesa.

...

Cuando Peter llego a casa de Cathy, ella no había llegado aún, sin embargo pudo escuchar un coche y se apresuró al pórtico, abrió la puerta con la llave que había conseguido de una de las mucamas, sin que ella supiera y entro antes de que Cathy llegara como supuso haría pronto. Camino hasta las escaleras y se sentó con dificultad para simular un aire cotidiano y natural...

- Peter, ¿qué haces aquí?, no deberías estar durmiendo ya – dijo Cathy en cuando entro por la puerta.

- Pues – te estaba esperando.

- ¿Ah sí?- jamas lo haces -

- Quería que me dijeras más de ese baile, ya sabes al que quieres que vaya-

Cathy había estado insistiendo todo ese tiempo para que Peter la acompañara a alguna cena o baile, pero él siempre se había rehusado, por eso cuando Peter acepto ir e incluso se mostró interesado y casi entusiasmado, Cathy no pudo evitar preguntarse _¿cuál era la causa del cambio de su hijo?_

- Y ¿desde cuándo tanto interés en ir conmigo a un baile? Jamas te intereso hasta ahora, que yo recuerde

- Me interesa desde que encontré un motivo para ir,

_La única razón de todo, su Wendy _

…_.._

La noche paso demasiado lenta para Wendy, jamas había batallado tanto para dormir, ni siquiera en todos esos años en los que sufrió en silencio y anhelo volver a ver a Peter, nunca había tenido tanto insomnio como esa noche, daba vueltas en la cama y se sentí ansiosa _¿cuándo volvería a verlo? ¿Qué le contestaría?_ , y a que se refirió con _te veré pronto_, significaba mañana o en la semana.

Al día siguiente, domingo, tendría que ir a ese dichoso baile, tenía que impresionar, le había dicho su tía Millicent y Wendy solo había pensado _Que aburrido_, mientras su tía hablaba de lo maravilloso que seria.

Lo que no sabía era que precisamente en ese baile, se decidiría su futuro.

…...

Esa noche al igual que Wendy, Peter había dado vueltas en la cama pensando en ella, meditando como convencerla para que regresara con él, y como le haría para cumplir con su plan de regresar a Nunca jamas, cada vez que lo pensaba se le hacía más imposible, pero como si la llamara esa misma noche Campanita había llegado a su ventana, Peter se había emocionado tanto cuando la vio, que apenas pudo notar que el hada lo miraba diferente.

- ¡Como que no puedo volver! – vocifero alterado Peter.

Campanita solo asintió desanimada. .

- ¿Por qué?, es porque crecí verdad, soy demasiado grande para volver acaso...

Campanita seguía limitándose a mover la cabeza afirmativamente ante cada aseveración de Peter, Ella sabía que era imposible que él volviera, había decidido crecer y el País de Nunca Jamas era para niños que no querían crecer por ningún motivo, para niños que no tenían nada que los atara a quedarse, Peter había encontrado su motivo y ese era Wendy, siempre iba a desear más cosas, cosas que siendo un niño y estando en Nunca jamas, definitivamente no iba a poder cumplir.

Ahora Peter tenía que decir que era más importante para él, quedarse con su Wendy y seguir creciendo, o regresar al país de nunca jamas.

Fuera cual fuera la decisión que tomara, solo Peter lo sabía y él había decidido estar con Wendy, y ahora jamas la dejaría... Campanita supuso que esa sería la última vez que lo vería, por eso se limitó a observarlo y descansar en su hombro como si el tiempo nunca hubiera transcurrido...

**

* * *

**

**Continuara...**

**Como siempre gracias por leer :), **

**Lo se fue algo corto, tratare de que el próximo no lo sea tanto ,P espero que les haya gustado y me dejen un review, ya saben solo un clic en el botoncito de abajo y algunas palabras comentando el capítulo me harán feliz jajá: D**

**faltan un par de capitulos mas, como les dije sera una historia cortita..tratare de tardarme menos en actualizar y espero que me sigan leyendo :)**

**besos y hasta la proxima , Ciao**


	3. Chapter 3

**amm ¿hay alguien por ahi? , lo se :( , me tarde mucho esta vez , pero lo prometido es deuda y aqui esta el tercer capitulo, se que aveces me tardo mucho en actualizar, pero no pienso dejar mis historias hasta acabarlas y aunque esta historia no tenga tantos reviews, no dejo de pensar en ella, por que me gusta mucho escibir de Peter y Wendy ..**

**Espero que no me hayan dejado de leer .. Gracias a todos los que han agregado esta historia a sus favoritas y a los Story Alert xD, y un agradecimiento mas a mis dos lectoras constantes en estos dos capitulos y que me dejan su cometario :D , aqui estoy otra vez por ustedes ..: **Ami 142 y ALEC . LOVE . NESSIE

**love ya! :)**

**Disclamer : **Todo lo relacionado a Peter Pan es propiedad de James M. Barrie

* * *

Esa noche paso demasiado lenta y cuando por fin pudo dormir, el amanecer llego demasiado rápido .

_- _Wendy, .. vamos dormilona despierta - susurraba la Señora Darling mientras movía el hombro derecho de su hija , con la mayor calma posible..

Mary Darling era una madre comprensiva, no era estricta como muchas solían ser , sin embargo no estaba en su grupo de cosas que tolerar,_ la holgazanería.. _A pesar de que era domingo, ya eran las once la mañana y una señorita bien educada tenía que despertarse a tiempo, asearse y estar lista para desayunar con la familia, Wendy estaba por cumplir 16 años, no era más una niña que tenía que esperar a que su madre fuera a despertarla, ayudarla a vestir y bajar al comedor. Tenía que ser más responsable ...

- Wendy Darling , me estas escuchando son casi las doce – volvió a sacudirla.

- ¿Qué? - dijo Wendy con la voz débil y adormilada , se tallo los ojos para tratar de descifrar la imagen borrosa de su madre sentada en la cama. Pero seguía con mucho sueño ..

- Te tienes que levantar ya, comer algo y estar lista a las siete, para el baile -

_El baile! , _toda la noche Wendy había estado soñando con Peter, con otro mundo lejos de la Londres, había olvidado el baile por completo, y no le apetecía para nada la idea de asistir.

- Supongo que no tengo otra opción más que ir -

- Queremos que socialices mas, además – sonrió - te divertirás , ya veras, algo muy importante pasara esta noche .. . así que ahora levántate y baja a comer algo -

- Si mamá .

Cuando su mamá se fue, Wendy se levantó de la cama y un gran bostezo se le escapo, estiro los brazos y una vez puesta de pie pudo ver el armario frente a ella, el vestido que usaría esa noche colgado por fuera , esperando por ella , al observarlo algo le estrujo el estómago pues sabía lo que le esperaba en ese baile .. y no podía dejar de pensar en Peter y en su propuesta de huir con él . Pero_ ¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿era posible escapar? .. y ¿que pensarían o peor como se sentirían sus padres si ella se iba así madamas?_

_Te veré pronto – _le había prometido Peter, pero ¿cuándo?, ¿cuándo era pronto para él?

Sumergida en sus pensamientos, los que protagonizaba principalmente ese niño vanidoso y coqueto de ojos verdes, bajo hasta el comedor para comer algo, se había saltado el desayuno y ahora solo le quedaba almorzar.

La tía Millicent ya estaba en casa, había llegado para almorzar, supervisar a Wendy y acompañar a la familia al baile.

- Mi querida Wendy – dijo la tía – que bueno que bajas, dormiste mucho hoy mi pequeña y necesitas estar fresca esta noche ..

- Ayer no dormí bien ... no lograba que me diera sueño -

- Eres muy joven para tener problemas para dormir -

- Debe ser la emoción del baile- mintió Wendy con una expresión sonriente de fingida emoción .

- Todo estará bien mi niña , serás la más hermosa de la noche , de eso me encargo yo -

- Gracias tía –

_Como si eso le importara _,

**OoOoOoO**

- Lo haces bien Peter , nos tomó varias horas pero parece que al fin has tomado el ritmo – dijo Cathy.

Peter se había levantado temprano ese domingo, por que Cathy le había dicho que le enseñaría a bailar como debía ser, y él no quería parecer un tonto cuando bailara con Wendy , principalmente por ella, su única razón para estar haciendo todo eso.

- Gracias Cathy, eres la mejor maestra que pude haber conseguido ..

- Peter .. - pronuncio suavemente Cathy – no soy solo una maestra para ti, o solo Cathy, puedo ser una madre para ti..

Ella quería a Peter, desde que él llego a su vida , la soledad en la que tantos años vivió se había esfumado trayendo consigo la risas, juegos y compañía de una persona muy especial, su hijo..

- Eres muy amable Catherine, te mereces un mejor hijo que yo .-

Peter hizo una reverencia y se despidió de ella. No quería tener esa conversación de nuevo, se sentía más apegado cada vez más apegado y no quería que sus emociones lo distrajeran de su objetivo, huir con Wendy.

Los obstáculos eran cada vez más fuertes, sobre todo con la nueva noticia de campanita sobre la imposibilidad de volver a Nunca Jamas. Pero .. ya encontraría la forma de convencerla y buscar alguna forma de volver ..

...

El día pasó demasiado rápido después de estar practicando con Cathy, y cuando Peter se dio cuenta ya eran las siete de la tarde. Aunque seguía adolorido por su accidente de la noche anterior, su problema había resultado no ser más que una torcedura que con la ayuda de Wendy y su curación había progresado bien. Ahora solo tenía un leve dolor, pero podía caminar e incluso bailar, con Wendy, si ella así lo quería.

Catherine le había comprado un traje que en un principio había visto con ojos de terror, era demasiado estirado y no se imaginaba con algo así, ahora sí que se vería demasiado mayor, pero él había querido eso y lo haría por Wendy, para convencerla de que la quería, de que haría cualquier cosa por ella, y así quizás por fin Wendy le daría ese _¨si¨ _que tanto esperaba, para escapar juntos ..

- ¿Estás listo ya, Peter? - toco a su puerta Cathy, justo a las 8 en punto de la noche.

Un dolor pulsante en el estómago de Peter se presentó de inmediato, y cuando se vio al espejo por última vez se sintió todavía más nervioso, no se reconocía en esa imagen. Pero todas sus dudas se disiparían una vez que viera a Wendy, de pie en la habitación podía imaginarla, hermosa y bailando con él.

**OoOoOoO**

Cuando los Darling llegaron al salón de baile, Wendy trato de mantenerse detrás de sus padres y pasar desapercibida, no quería bailar, no quería que le presentaran a ningún chico de buena familia y un perfecto partido como decía su tía, no lo quería, ella solo quería a un solo muchacho y no era ninguno de los que estaban en ese baile.

...

La cena paso normal y demasiado rápido para enfado de Wendy, ahora que el baile había comenzado, sus padres la habían dejado sola en la mesa junto con su tía , que no dejaba de sonreír y susurrarle cosas al oído, señalando jóvenes que le parecían apuestos, instándola a sonreír.

- Mira, Wallace Dashwood viene hacia acá – dijo su tía .

Wendy que estaba dándole la espalda, se congelo en su asiento e imploro que no fuera hacia su mesa, que tomara otro camino, hacia otra chica y la invitara a bailar, pero no a ella.

- ¿Señorita Darling, me permitiría la siguiente pieza? -

_No quería, no quería, no quería_, ... Pero ¿tenía otra opción acaso?, la tía Millicent le estaba clavando los ojos encima, casi empujándola hacia el chico, y la cortesía y educación no le permitían dar uno ¨no¨, por respuesta y mucho menos a Wallace Dashwood, el único hijo y heredero de la familia Daswood , una de las más ricas y prestigiosas familias de Inglaterra.

- Claro – intento sonreír ..

Estaban a mitad de la pista de baile, cuando la orquesta comenzó a tocar la siguiente melodía, él la tomo por la cintura con una mano y con la otra sostuvo su mano derecha , mientras que Wendy toco su hombro y mantuvo los dedos entrelazados con él.

- ¿Está disfrutando de la noche, Señorita Darling? -

- Es una velada muy agradable -

- Me agrada escuchar eso, sabe ... estaba muy ansioso por que llegara esta noche, sabía que vendría y más que nada quería bailar con usted.. -

_Esa conversación, Por favor que parara esa conversación ..!_

- Gracias - fue lo único que atino a decir Wendy, luego giro su vista y su rostro hacia otro lado, no quería verlo para nada y se hiciera falsas ideas..

Fue entonces cuando lo vio, parado a un costado de la pista de baile, derecho, con un traje y muy guapo. _Peter, su Peter.._ Wendy sonrió cuando lo vio y Peter hizo una reverencia y sonrió para ella también. Estaba de pie con una mano detrás , esperando a que esa pieza acabara, a que el robot con ella la soltara o lo que pasara primero, que alejara a Wendy de él. Para que así pudiera invitarla a bailar o hablar con ella, solo para eso había asistido a ese baile..

Cuando la melodía se acabó, Wendy titubeo y se decidió a hablar con su pareja de baile, necesitaba hablar con Peter, y ¨deshacerse de Wallace¨, para lograr eso.

- Ha sido un placer Señor Dashowood, pero debe disculparme por un momento, quizás le agrade bailar con otra dama, mientras tanto -

- ¿Se siente bien señorita? -

- Sí, sí, no se preocupe, necesito consultar algo con mi madre -

- Entiendo, estaré esperando para otro momento con usted, durante esta noche -

Cuando Wendy pudo escapar de Wallace Daswood, y busco a Peter, donde ella lo había visto mientras bailaba., él ya no estaba. Wendy frunció el ceño y estuvo a punto de pensar que había alucinado todo, como muchas veces en esos años, cuando esperaba con todo su corazón que Peter regresara por ella, pero él enserio regreso, enserio la quería, entonces _¿dónde estaba? _

...

Peter había visto como Wendy se alejaba de ese tipo, y ahora rondaba por el salón, buscándolo, si lo estaba buscando porque lo quería, igual que él a ella, y eso le llenaba el pecho de orgullo, emoción y algo más..

Fue hasta que Wendy llego a una parte del salón , donde no había nadie, más que cuadros, algunas esculturas y uno que otro señor caminando hasta el baile con pipa en mano, que Peter se acercó más y por sorpresa tomo a Wendy por un mano y la jalo hasta el balcón, era una especie de terraza muy hermosa , la noche cálida y el cielo deslumbrante la hacía aún más bella . La estrella brillaba más que nunca..

- Peter! - soltó Wendy, cuando pudo ver de frente a su captor

- Hola -

Peter se paró derecho, e hizo una reverencia mientras sonreía de lado, coqueta y vanidosamente como siempre hacia, era parte de él, era inevitable lanzar miradas como esas a ella.

- Peter, pensé que... .-

- shh – dijo Peter, puso en dedo en la boca de Wendy y toco con un mano su cintura y acomodo su mano con la suya.

- ¿Qué haces Peter? -

- ¿No quieres bailar conmigo Wendy?.. -

Peter entro en pánico durante algunos segundos, _¿ella prefería bailar con ese tipo robótico de minutos antes que con él.?_

Wendy solo sonrió y Peter tomo eso como una respuesta afirmativa, la música de la orquesta se escuchaba lejana, pero eso no importaba, se dejaron llevar y comenzaron a bailar suavemente. Wendy se sintió de nuevo en el país de nunca jamás, flotando con Peter ..

Y pareciera que el mundo confabulara en ese momento porque campanita apareció volando encima de ellos, rodeándolos de polvo de hadas ... logrando que ambos comenzaran a flotar igual que en aquel momento..

Ambos apenas notaron lo que pasaba, hasta que sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo. Se elevaron cada vez más hasta que los zapatos de Wendy cayeron en la terraza en un golpe seco , fue entonces que Wendy se percató de que estaba flotando a por lo menos 5 metros del suelo.

Wendy abrió los ojos y observo a Peter con una expresión entre asustada y emocionada ..

- Te dije que aun podía volar , .. y tu también -

En ese momento la única reacción de ella fue sonreír, su corazón latió fuerte y sentía que se saldría de su pecho con todos los sentimientos que la inundaban en ese momento, junto a Peter, mirando sus ojos y enamorándose cada vez más de él, porque Wendy estaba enamorada de Peter y fue ahí, flotando con él y mirando sus ojos que se dio cuenta de que lo amaba y esta vez no soportaría perderlo una segunda vez .

Estaba decidido, estaría con Peter para siempre, nada se lo impediría, huiría con él si eso era lo que tenían que hacer para estar juntos ...

- Te quiero Peter – dijo Wendy, dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos ...

Y al igual que ella, dejándose llevar Peter se acercó más y la beso, sus labios eran cálidos e instintivamente Peter tomo a Wendy por la cintura para acercarla más, acaricio su mejilla y la beso como jamás se habían besado antes ...

- Quiero estar contigo siempre, Wendy .. para siempre ..yo también te quiero, es más que eso – dijo Peter, con la voz suave y agitada y sus labios todavía muy cerca ..

_Estaría con él para siempre ... _

Wendy abrió la boca y su declaración estuvo a punto de ser dicha, pero una voz muy conocida la desconcentro por completo ...

- Debe estar por aquí, a Wendy le gusta mucho estar al iré libre y mirar las estrellas , y es perfecto para que le digas lo que tienes que decirle .. créeme, a ella le encantara ese detalle ...-

_¿Era la tía Millcent? Y .._

- Espero que ella me acepte .., sé que usted está de acuerdo y que sus padres me aceptan, pero ella, enserio ¿le agrado? -

Pero ¿qué estaba pasando? Ese era Wallace Dashwood y estaba pensando en ¡No!, era imposible .. jamás aceptaría a otro que no fuera Peter, no quería siquiera escuchar la propuesta, ni lo que sus padres y muy probablemente su tía le dirían cuando lo rechaza , jamás la obligarían, sus papas no serían capaces, pero de alguna forma ¿tratarían de persuadirla? . Él era todo lo que ellos querían para ella, y en cambio la persona que ella amaba, era muy diferente, pero lo importante era que ella lo quería y eso siempre debía ser lo único importante ..

- Vámonos Peter, sácame de aquí .. - dijo Wendy sin pensar ..

Ella solo quería escapar de esos dos y de esa incomoda propuesta, quería estar con Peter y estaba decidida, esta vez no cambiaría de opinión ..

Cuando Wallace y la tía de Wendy llegaron a la terraza , lo único que encontraron fueron las zapatillas de Wendy ...

- Estos son los zapatos de Wendy! .. - vocifero la tía ...

Mientras Peter y Wendy volaban lejos del salón de baile , planeando como arreglar todo eso, sin lastimar a los padres de Wendy ni a Cathy ..

Pero sin importar lo que pasara, esta vez nada los separaría ...

_**" Si no recuerdas la más ligera locura en que el amor te hizo caer, no has amado. " **__(William Shakespeare)_

_

* * *

_

**Solo quedan un par de capítulos más .. espero este les haya gustado :)**

**y me dejen un review para saberlo :D**

**besitos y hasta la próxima ..**

**Ciao.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola :), mil perdones por tardarme una eternidad en actualizar esta historia, pero para los que leen mis otras historias ya saben mis razones, la escuela me absorbio por completo, y apenas y podia dormir :S**

**sin embargo ¨YA ESTOY DE VACACIONES¨ y pude escribir un capitulo mas de esta historia, que no le falta mucho, dije que seria un fic de pocos capitulos.**

**Un agradecimiento a todos los que me esperaron, a los que agragaron la historia a sus favoritas o pusieron un Story Alert :p, Gracias a los review en el cap pasado a : **Alec . passion28, ami18. ( Gracias por comentar en cada capitulo), **y otro gracias igual de importante a : **Dannie, Flower Marie princess. ( Bienvenidas xD)

**love ya ! :3**

**Disclamer : **Todo lo relacionado a Peter Pan es propiedad de James M. Barrie

* * *

No hay un momento indicado para decir adiós, las despedidas siempre son tristes y cuando tienes apenas 16 años , jamas es el momento indicado para dejar a tu familia, es imposible, irresponsable, traicionero y desleal.

- Peter – musito Wendy, cuando entraron a su habitación y empezaron a buscar lo que les seria necesario para escapar.

Era imposible todavía volver a Nunca Jamas, Campanita le había dicho a Peter que no podían hacerlo, hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar y el hecho de que ellos hubieran crecido, que hayan dejado de ser unos niños los exiliaba de volver a aquel país.

- ¿que vamos a hacer? - pregunto Wendy. Se quedo quieta en medio de la habitación, congelada con la verdad de lo que estaban a punto de hacer inundando su cabeza.

- estar juntos, vamos a estar juntos Wendy, pasaremos a casa de Cathy antes , pero tengo guardado un poco de dinero, nos servirá hasta que encuentre la manera de volver a casa, Campanita es terca pero se, tiene que haber una forma de volver.-

- no se, tengo miedo, ¿como se sentirán mis padres , cuando me haya ido? ¿mis hermanos?-

-¿ te estas arrepintiendo?, Wendy si te quedas, tarde o temprano terminaras casada con ese tipo, jamas podríamos estar juntos...

- quizás tengas razón, pero eso no lo hace mas fácil …

Peter dejo lo que hacia y se acerco despacio hasta Wendy, la tomo por los hombros y busco su mirada hasta que ambos se quedaron clavados en una atmósfera de palabras silenciosas.

- eres lo mas importante para mi Wendy, solo por ti estoy aquí.. no me puedo ir sin ti, no puedo .-

Jamas se imagino que Peter la necesitara con tanta intensidad, la hizo sentir alagada y sobre todo amada , quizás si podían salir y luchar con lo que fuera.

- te amo Wendy, de ahora en adelante eres todo para mi .. -

El corazón de Wendy bombeaba y se quería salir de su pecho , sentía su aliento tibio cerca de su boca y añoraba sentirlo así para siempre, junto a ella.

- tampoco puedo perderte otra vez, me iré contigo a donde sea .. pero quizás, solo creo que quizás - balbuceo con lagrimas en los ojos. - podemos hacer todo esto de otra manera, si hablo con mis padres, ellos podrían entender que al que quiero es a ti .

- ¿y si no entienden Wendy?, si no lo hacen... no puedo arriesgarme a perderte -

Durante un minuto Wendy se quedo estática, pensaba en todas las posibilidades que tenia, pero a falta de tiempo y de su corazón presuroso, empapado de sentimientos encontrados, se dejo llevar y tomo lo que necesitaba, una hoja de papel, tinta y escribió :

_**Quizás ahora no lo entiendan, pero con el tiempo es posible que me den la razón..**_

_**No puedo casarme con alguien que no amo, por que estoy enamorada de una sola persona para siempre, una vez escuche que hay que hacer lo que el corazón te dicte y no siempre lo entendí, ahora se que mi corazón esta con Peter, no puedo dejarlo ir sin mi, no puedo vivir sin mi corazón...**_

_**Tal vez un día, cuando me hayan perdonado, podrán mirar al cielo y pensar en mi, con amor y perdón en su pecho.**_

_**Me los llevo en gravados en mi corazón , y en mis recuerdos para no olvidarles nunca...**_

_**Wendy..**_

Escribir esas palabras le resulto en verdad difícil, pero sabia que le resultaría aun mas imposible dejar que Peter se fuera sin ella, decir que no lloraría, que no se desangraría de amor si la dejaba una vez mas, era mentir rotundamente. Sabia que sus padres estarían bien, les dolería su partida, pero tenían a Jonh y Michael, sin embargo Peter solo la tenia a ella, había renunciado a todo por estar a su lado , ¿no seria ingrato, dejar de correponderle igual?. Y deja lo ingrato, no lo amaría si no lo hiciera.

Bajaron corriendo, atravesaron la calle oscura y húmeda de Londres, ya no tenían polvo de ada, solo les quedaban sus pies para escapar. Peter todavía seguía esperando que campanita los ayudara, pero algo le decía que tendrían que esperar mas de una noche para verla aparecer de nuevo.

- ¿a donde vamos Peter?

Wendy no llevaba precisamente el calzado adecuado, y la noche cada vez era mas fría, habían hecho una breve escala en casa de Peter, él había tomado una bolsa en forma de saco pequeño lleno de monedas, dinero y otras cosas que les servirían algunas semanas tan solo, sin embargo la pregunta ahora era ¿ a donde irían? ¿ en que lugar aceptarían a dos chiquillos de apenas 16 años?, solos, seria un escándalo tremendamente inmoral para todo el que se toparan..

- tomaremos el tren hasta Bath, nos tomara mas de tres horas llegar, pero tenemos que alejarnos lo suficiente, a un lugar donde no puedan reconocernos, sobre todo a ti.-

El tren saldría en poco tiempo, así que tuvieron que correr aun mas para alcanzarlo, cuando llegaron a la estación faltaban escasos minutos para partir, tuvieron que mentirle al encargado para que les vendieran los boletos, Peter le dijo que eran hermanos y que por una emergencia familiar habían tenido que viajar solos, nuestros padres nos esperaban en Bath y era indispensable alcanzarlos aya.

- tendremos que fingir un poco mas, sera mejor que no nos llámenos por nuestros nombres verdaderos.- dijo Peter. - yo seré Evan, tu podrías ser .. ¿quieres escogerlo tu?-

Su nombre le gustaba, jamas se había puesto a pensar en cual seria su nombre si ella lo escogiera.

- no se me ocurre nada, inventalo tu-

El mismo encargado que les había vendido los boletos estaba hablando por teléfono cuando Wendy voltio a verlo, luego salio de su cabina y se acerco a ellos con mirada inquisitoria, con la duda pintada en su rostro. Cuando Peter lo vio, decidió llamarme a Wendy por su nuevo nombre.

- esta bien Claire , es hora de subir al tren -

Peter tomo el par de maletas que llevaban, una que en realidad llevaba cosas, las de Wendy, la otra casi vaciá, Peter no creía necesitarla, no pensaba pasar mucho tiempo así antes de volver a Nunca Jamas, sin embargo ¿que dirían de dos personas que viajan sin maletas?. Hizo un gesto hacia Wendy para que se adelantara y la siguió por detrás, el encargado de aproximadamente 40 años los siguió y ambos empezaron a ponerse muy nerviosos, cuando llegaron a la entrada del tren, este les abordo.

- Disculpa, cuales son sus nombres, han dado un aviso de dos jóvenes de su edad y características, y debo detenerlos si los veo ¿entiendes eso , verdad?-

- mi nombre es Evan Lefroy y ella es mi hermana Claire Lefroy, ¿como se llaman los jóvenes que busca?-

- el apellido de la chica es Darling- dijo el encargado.

El corazón de Wendy se estrujo cuando escucho su apellido, pero no se dio la vuelta camino dentro del tren y trato de fingir todo lo que pudo.

- bueno, no somos nosotros – dijo Peter, y el encargado pareció creerle, o al menos los dejo ir.

**OoOoOoOoOOo**

El viaje a Bath fue mas largo de lo que Wendy se imagino, no hablo en todo el camino y aunque no podían actuar como los enamorados que eran , por que se suponía eran hermanos, Peter se sintió mal cuando vio a Wendy llorar, escondida entre los mechones de cabello que se venían a su mejilla, tratando de mirar por la ventana para no llamar la atención de Peter hacia su rostro.

Cuando llegaron a la ciudad, estaba lloviendo, la travesía era cada vez mas adversa, Peter se quito el abrigo y se lo dio a Wendy para que se cubriera de la lluvia, tomo ambas maletas, luego le ofreció el brazo a Wendy para correr a la posada mas cercana.

- ¿tienes habitaciones disponibles?- pregunto Peter, a la señora regordeta que servia en la posada, llevaba una bandeja con café, té y panecillos a los huéspedes que se calentaban en la chimenea de la estancia en la planta baja.

- si señor tenemos una –

Ver a dos jóvenes de su edad no eran tan extraño después de todo, olvidaba que a los 16 y 17 años muchos se casaban, ademas la posada era de paso, la señora era de clase media baja, mientras tuvieran dinero y un semblante amable e honesto, eran bienvenidos.

- que linda – sonrió la posadera, cuando vio a Wendy descubrirse el rostro y limpiar su cara de los mechones húmedos que se habían pegado a su piel por la lluvia. - que linda esposa tiene, pero estas empapada linda y tu esposo también, pasen, aquí esta la llave de la habitación, suban , es la tercera habitación a la derecha, casi al fondo del pasillo, en cuanto estén listos pueden bajar y calentarse en el fuego, hay té y panecillos.-

- Gracias – dijo Wendy. Y ambos subieron las escaleras hasta la habitación que les había señalado.

No podían dejar de estar sonrojados, por haber escuchado la suposición de la posadera, aunque no era de extrañar, si estaban viajando solos, y se hospedaban ahí, ¿que mas podían ser?.

- ¿cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí? - pregunto Wendy. - no es un lugar lujoso, pero tampoco somos ricos como pasar varias noches aquí-

- tengo suficiente para tres noches, luego tomaremos el tren a la siguiente ciudad, Cathy tiene una casa ahí, tengo las llaves, pasaremos ahí el resto de la semana hasta que Campanita aparezca, ella me prometió volver, aunque sea para explicarme por que no debía volver, entonces tendremos polvo de ada e iremos a casa -

- y si no podemos, campanita ya te lo había dicho, ¿ que haremos entonces?-

- eso no va a pasar, .. ademas no tienes que preocuparte, mientras campanita no llegue, te cuidare y tan pronto salgamos de aquí, nos casaremos- Peter saco una sortija de su bolsillo y dijo picaramente – incluso ya tengo la sortija, esta linda ¿no?-

Wendy estaba preocupada, triste y asustada, por que no sabia lo que les deparaba el futuro , sin embargo cuando escucho la voz dulce y juguetona de Peter, la forma tan inusual y sin intención, casi infantil en que le había propuesto matrimonio, por que así lo había hecho, no puedo evitar sonreír y robarle un beso que les hizo olvidarse de todo, aunque sea por unos minutos.

Después de todo, lo único que querían era estar juntos, y a pesar de las dificultades, lo habían logrado.

* * *

**¿Review? O.O**

**nos vemos en el proximo. besos**

**Ciao**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! :), ¿que tal la estan pasando? ... a mi ya mero se me acaba mi descanso :(. El miercoles entro de nuevo al servicio social, pero solo es medio dia y eso no me deja tiempo para escribir, antes de entrar a clases :S**

**Este capitulo me costo algo, ultimamente ando BLOQUEADA con las tramas de mis historias, por decir en caso de esta habia dicho que seria corta pero siento que quizas me llevara un par mas de capitulos finalizarla, asi que se alargara un poco mas :B, aunque seguira sin ser tan larga, como maximo es posible que llegue a los 10 capitulos, quizas 11 :$**

**Me siento muy feliz de que mas personas se unan a leer esta historia asi que les doy una BIENVENIDA! muy emcionada a las que recien me empiezan a leer, Gracias en el capitulo pasado por dejar review a : **Flower Marie princess, STEPHANIE, Isa, Ami 142, ClausXD, kIrA-ChAn ItZeL-SaMa HoShI KoU, y Breyo-lynCullenTaishioWayland.

**GRACIAS por el apoyo! xD**

**Antes de leer, perdonen mis faltas de ortografia y errores de dedo , mañana lo checare para quitarle esos detalles pero ahora me muero de sueño :B ya es casi la una de la mañana :$**

**Disclamer: **Todo lo relacionado a Peter Pan es propiedad de James M. Barrie

* * *

- Tal vez debas usarlo ya –

Desde que Peter le había propuesta matrimonio, Wendy no podía pensar en otra cosa , le costaba concentrarse en donde estaban o que seguían huyendo. Su estomago experimentaba una especie de agitación, un remolino que subía a su pecho y lograba que sus labios hormiguearan, esperando que la besara, sus labios estaban tan cerca y eran tan tibios, quería presionarlos suave y dulce, y permanecer así hasta que sus pies se despegaran del suelo.

- ¿Usar que? - susurro en su boca. Cuando Peter la sintió tan cerca , estuvo casi seguro de que podría irse de espaldas con ella encima. Le ponía nervioso, tanto que le costaba hilar las palabras para seguir con la conversación.

- El anillo - dijo con dificultad y apretó los ojos fuerte, guió su vista a la mano de Wendy y lo deslizo en su dedo anular donde había investigado que debía ir.

Era sencillo, tenia un brillante pequeño que relucia con un destello humilde, pero para Wendy era como si le hubiera dado una de las estrellas del cielo, quería decir tantas cosas, hacer tantas cosas, su corazón palpitaba muy rápido y las palabras se atoraban en su garganta, su estomago se arremolinaba y su pecho se oprimía , se estrujaba hasta que no podía soportarlo, esa sensación de euforia, felicidad en exceso..

- Peter – Acomodo una de sus manos en la mejilla de él y lo acaricio. Su mejilla, su cabello, esos breves mechones que surcaban su frente de vez en cuando, su perfil, sus mejillas de nuevo y finalmente sus labios.

- ¿Que pasa? -

Wendy estaba demasiado callada , únicamente mirándolo con los ojos brillosos y una sonrisa que se ensanchaba cada vez mas en su rostro. Acariciándolo, sobre todo acariciándolo. Eso le ponía no solo confundido, le ponía ansioso, algo sucedía dentro de él que hacia que su cuerpo quisiera estar mas cerca todavía de ella.

- Besame -

Peter ya la había besado un par de veces, quizás mas .. pero no podía dejar de sonrojarse cada vez, y ahora que se lo pedía directamente se sonrojaba mas .

- Besame Peter – repitió otra vez Wendy y él corazón de Peter enloqueció por completo. _¿__Podía__ sentir Wendy los latidos de su corazón, estando tan cerca? ._ Él estaba casi seguro de que podía. Así que cuando sintió que las manos de Wendy descendieron hasta su pecho, cerro los ojos y la beso.

Era un beso mas profundo, uno que nadie podía interrumpir. No había quien se interpusiera entre ellos, no había miedo a que alguien los descubriera, por que ahora estaban juntos. Así que Peter acaricio su barbilla para sostener su rostro mientras la besaba, después cuando Wendy apretó su camisa por arriba de sus hombros y ambos sintieron que necesitaban respirar, se separaron despacio mirándose a los ojos.

- Hay que secarnos y bajar a cenar algo … - sonrió Wendy y se acerco para darle otro beso fugaz en los labios. Después se quito el abrigo y se acerco a un espejo en la habitación para secar su cabello y rostro.

- Si – dijo Peter y trato de hacer lo mismo que Wendy, aunque en su mente siguiera besándola. Estaba planeando besarla después, ahora podía hacerlo .. ¿ O no?. Eso hacían los esposos, y aunque quizás no estaban casados aun, podría decirse que estaban comprometidos, y también podía besarla un poco mas. Solo un poco mas.

**OoOOoOoOoo**

La estancia junto a la chimenea fue agradable, el fuego era confortable, consolador .. Peter rodeo con un brazo los hombros de Wendy y la atrajo hacia él para compartir un abrazo junto al fuego. Le dio un beso en la mejilla buscando su mirada y cuando ella se dio la vuelta para decirle que era hora de dormir, la volvió a besar como había estado pensando desde que habían dejado la habitación, mientras bajaban las escaleras y descansaban en esa pequeña estancia.

- Peter – musito una sonrojada Wendy, le dio un breve empujón en el pecho antes de ponerse de pie, y con las cortesías correspondientes despedirse de los huéspedes que aun descansaba cerca de la chimenea.

Peter siguió a Wendy escaleras arriba pero ella no se volvió para mirarlo, ni siquiera lo espero cuando llego a la habitación , entro casi corriendo. Estaba algo nerviosa, no era que esperara hacer algo mas, y jamas lo haría.. no aún, pero esa noche era muy diferente a todas, estaba sola con Peter y compartirían una habitación, no sabia exactamente que decir o como reaccionar. ¿Compartirían cama?, solo había una, no había reparado en ese pequeño detalle hasta que fue casi hora de dormir.

- Peter, yo aaa , hay una sola cama -

- Es cierto – frunció el ceño Peter. - Podemos amm – Por un momento estuvo a punto de decirle que cada quien tendría su lado en la cama , ella podía escoger el que le fuera mas cómodo, pero por la forma de su mirada y como se tronaba los dedos no le pareció buena idea. Y en realidad le ponía un poco nervioso tenerla ten cerca toda la noche. Todo era tan nuevo, todas esas sensaciones en su pecho, en su cuerpo. - Dormiré en el sillón -

El pequeño sillón en la habitación no era del todo cómodo, pero era mejor que nada. . Por lo menos habían conseguido una habitación con un sillón, si no tendría que conformarse con el suelo.

- Enserio, podemos turnarnos.. un rato en sillón tu, y otro yo .. así puedes descansar un poco, y no me sentiré tan mal por hacer que duermas incomodo toda la noche .-

- No Wendy, tu debes usar la cama .. yo estaré bien , que clase de marido seré si te dejo dormir en el sillón y yo descanso en la cama .-

-Como sea, si cambias de opinión puedes despertarme y te cederé la cama un rato, ¿de acuerdo?-

- Descansa.. - sonrió Peter - Eso no pasara .. el sillón no es tan incomodo, solo dame un almohada y algo con que arroparme contra el frió y listo -

Wendy tomo de la cama una almohada, la mas mullida que encontró y una de la sabanas para dársela a Peter. Luego él se desabrocho el comienzo de la camisa, la saco del pantalón , se quito los zapatos y se subió al sillón para intentar descansar.

- Buenas noches – le dijo a Wendy y cerro los ojos.

Al contrario de Peter que cerro los ojos casi de inmediato, Wendy tuvo que ponerse de pie, soltarse el cabello y cepillarlo un rato, saco de la maleta el camisón que usaba para dormir, entro al baño y se lo puso, se lavo la cara y respiro hondo. Era toda una rutina antes de irse a dormir, y no era que siempre hiciera todo eso, pero por alguna razón esa noche necesitaba relajarse mas de la cuenta.

Cuando salio de baño y vio a Peter sobre el sillón, completamente dormido, una ráfaga tibia de ternura la inundo. Pequeños mechones se venían a su frente, tenia la boca ligeramente abierta. .. Sin poder evitarlo Wendy se acerco y lo observo por unos segundos antes de acariciarlo, los mechones en su frente, su nariz y sus labios, saco otro suspiro profundo de su pecho y lo beso, uno suave que apenas duro un segundo.

- Buenas noches – susurro contra sus labios y entonces pudo ir a la cama.

Ahora sabia lo que tanto le ponía nerviosa de esa noche, lo que la hacia necesitar de mas tiempo para poder dormir, eran los latidos de su corazón, no se callaba, no descansaba. Aún podía ver a Peter desde la cama y no lograba dejar de imaginarse a si misma yendo hacia el sillón para acurrucarse con él y dormir juntos. Pero aún no, aún no debía hacerlo.

La noche fue mas corta de lo que se imagino, cuando abrió los ojos después de lo que pensó habían sido tan solo un par de horas , pequeñas gotas de claridad empezaban a colarse por la ventana. De inmediato vio hacia el sillón y Peter soltó un balbuceo extraño entre sueños y se dio la vuelta con brusquedad.

- ¿Peter? - dijo despacio, pero solo recibió otro parloteo inteligible de lo que solo pudo distinguir su nombre ¨_Wendy¨._

_¿Estaba soñando con ella?_ Era vanidoso pensarlo, pero no podía evitar imaginarlo.

- Peter, despierta .. ya es de mañana .. si quieres puedes descansar un rato en la cama antes de bajar a desayunar -

Era mas que inútil, Peter parecía no oír nada de lo que decía y jamas fue muy paciente para despertar a las personas, solía dar saltos encima de la cama de sus hermanos hasta que estos despertaban, pero no sabia si con Peter funcionaria, para empezar eso era un sillón en el que apenas cabía él , era imposible aplicar esa táctica. _¿Pero que podía hace entonces?._

- Despierta – musito en su oído de nuevo pero solo consiguió que Peter sonriera dormido.

Lo que se le ocurrió a continuación a Wendy , no era precisamente lo que hubiera querido y tampoco se le hacia muy propio en su situación, pero _¿Desde cuando se ponía a pensar demasiado en lo que era propio o no?._

Subió una pierna encima del sillón y acomodo su cuerpo encima de Peter para dar golpecitos en su pecho y hacerle cosquillas para que despertara.

- Vamos despierta .. despierta , tengo hambre y no voy a desayunar sin ti -

Cuando las cosquillas surtieron efecto y Peter noto con sorpresa que alguien estaba encima de él, abrió los ojos de inmediato y vio el par de tiernos orbes azules de Wendy, a veces sentía que si se concentraba demasiado en mirarlos se ahogaría. Pero lo haría feliz.

- ¿Que haces? - rió tambaleandose por las cosquillas – ¿Quieres jugar a ver quien tienes mas cosquillas?

- No – grito Wendy riendo cuando él acaricio sus hombros y cintura. … Se puso de pie como rayo y antes de pudiera alcanzarle salio corriendo hacia el baño.

- Eso es trampa - grito Peter – No vale esconderse en el baño -

- Peter, todos te van a escuchar .. en un momento salgo , solo me refrescare un poco -

Peter aprovecho ese tiempo para cambiarse de ropa y descansar algunos minutos en la cama. La espalda le molestaba después de estar toda la noche , medio torcido en el sillón.

...

- ¿Estas listo? -

La voz de Wendy le saco del supor del sueño que comenzaba a atacarlo de nuevo. No había dormido para nada bien, esa noche.

- Si – dijo y un bostezo se escapo de su boca, sus ojos se enrojecieron y tuvo que tallarselos para aclarar su vista empañada.

- Puedo subirte algo para desayunar y por mientras duermes otro rato … se nota que no descansaste bien -

- Me caería bien – susurro Peter y tomo la mano de Wendy, que se había acercado al pie de la cama.

- Prefieres café o té, quizás un poco de jugo de naranja – Wendy se sentó a su lado y acaricio su mano con una sonrisa de ternura en todo el rostro.

- No me gusta el café .. -

- Enserio, a mi tampoco... el sabor es algo amargo ¿no crees?, necesito ponerlo mucha leche y azúcar -

- Entonces café no sera ..- sonrió Peter y se levanto de la cama hasta quedar sentado. Tomo en sus manos el rostro de Wendy y acaricio su nariz con la suya sonriendo, en un gesto demasiado tierno. Cada día Wendy se sorprendía de todo lo tierno que podía ser. - Pero, podemos bajar mas tarde, quedate conmigo un rato -

Acomodo ambas manos en sus mejillas , y la beso atrayendola hasta él, la abrazo y se dejo llevar por esa nueva sensación que no le dejaba en paz desde la había sentido tan cerca a él, desde que supo y sintio que ella jamas lo dejaría, que estaban hechos para estar juntos para siempre.

- Peter – se quejo Wendy, pero él no quería parar , necesitaba besarla y abrazarla para llenar esa sed que le torturaba actualmente cada vez mas seguido. Era sed de sus labios y de su amor.

La ansiedad, las caricias y besos les hizo perder la fuerza, la cama estaba debajo de ellos y fue ahí donde los dos cayeron besándose. Peter no sabia que estaba haciendo, pero le gustaba enterar los dedos dentro de cabello de Wendy y sentir su aroma cerca y la sensación le desconectaba del mundo. . …. Wendy sentía que electricidad la recorría desde la punta de los pies hasta llenar todos sus poros, apretó la camisa de Peter y un leve gemido se escapo de sus labios dentro del beso, lo que hizo que se avergonzara de inmediato.

- Lo siento – susurro – Hay que bajar a desayunar , ¿si?, por favor -

- Claro – frunció el ceño Peter. Estaba confundido tanto o mas que Wendy, sentía que tenia que disculparse por algo, pero no sabia muy bien como hacerlo.

- Wendy .. yo, siento que .. siento, no se que pasa cuando te beso de este modo., perdoname -

Ambos sonrieron con las mejillas encendidas todavía y se dieron un ultimo beso rápido.A veces lo mejor que podian hacer era dejar que todo fluyera como debia de fluir, pero todo eran tan nuevo, que les daba miedo arruinar todo lo que habian logrado, ahora que habian escapado, dependian uno del otro para sobrevivir.

…...

Durante el desyuno tardaron algunos minutos escogiendo y otro tanto fingiendo conversar con los huéspedes, que les hacían preguntas sobre sus familias, la boda y si seguirian viajando a otro lugar en lo que suponían era su luna de miel.

Pronto sintieron que eran demasiadas mentiras en tan solo un par de horas, así que regresaron a la habitación. Peter había alcanzado panecillos extras en el desayuno, y Wendy pidio una jarra de jugo a la señora que al parecer era dueña del lugar. Le caía bien Wendy, y no le dijo que no, cuando le pidio ese pequeño favor.

- Los recién casados necesitan estar solos, lo entiendo … y toda esta gente les estorba mucho, no han dejado de hacerles preguntas – dijo Judith , de quien Wendy supo su nombre hasta esa mañana.

- Gracias, bajaremos para comer con lo demás .. mas tarde -

- No te preocupes querida , los jóvenes amantes necesitan su espacio .. si deseas puedo pedir a una de las mucamas que les suba de comer -

- Oh no, no se moleste – dijo Wendy, aún mas roja de lo que había estado desde que llego a ese lugar. No podía acostumbrarse a esos comentarios, ahora que todos pensaban que estaba casada con Peter y Judith era muy sincera. - Bajaremos nosotros -

- Bien, pero no te preocupes, es su luna de miel, es normal -

**OoOoOoOo**

**- **Me incomodan los comentarios de las personas .. ya que piensan que somos marido y mujer, Judith quería subirnos la cena para que pudiéramos estar juntos -

Peter escuchaba a Wendy quejarse de cada comentarios que le habían hecho los huéspedes durante el desayuno, y aunque a él también le avergonzaban ciertas situaciones, a diferencia de Wendy, que todos los señalaran como marido y mujer, no le incomodaba, en cambio le llenaba de orgullo.

Ambos estaban en la cama, ella sentada comiendo un panecillo y él detrás de ella observando cada detalle y gesto que hacia. Cuando Wendy se volteo para mirarlo y saber cual era su reacción a todo lo que le había estado diciendo, o mas bien se había quejado durante los quince minutos anteriores, Peter solo se le ocurrió, rodear su cintura por detrás y recargando su cabeza en su hombro, decir picaramente : - A mi me gusta –

- ¿Te gusta que todos se quieren meter en lo que hacemos y quieran saber donde vamos a ir?. Que nos digan que debemos hacer ahora que estamos casados, que somos un matrimonio joven -

- Me gusta que se refieran a ti, como mi esposa …¨ _Mi esposa_ ¨.. - repito en su oído suavemente y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla.

Todos esos años, Wendy trato de ser lo mas realista que pudo, se había convencido de que Peter no regresaría jamas, pero lo había hecho, había regresado por ella .. y en ese momento no podía ignorar lo que tenia enfrente , era amor, y no tenia que pasar mas tiempo ni necesitaba crecer mas para entenderlo.. solo lo necesitaba a él. .. Aún temía que se fuera aveces , pero ese beso, esa caricia eran prueba de que nada era un sueño y Peter estaba a su lado, con ella... y esta vez era para siempre.

* * *

**¿Reviews? :)**

**nos vemos en el proximo..**

**love ya! **

**P.D . Me hice un nuevo correo para fanfiction, esta en mi perfil por si quieren agregarme y saber la razon de mis tardanzas para actualizar :P, o alguna otra cosa sobre mis lokeras e historias jejeje, solo diganme que son de aca y si usan o me dicen su pseudonimo de ff, sera perfecto :B .. el correo es : londongirl_ 19 hotmail . com**

**Ciao**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola :) No tengo cara para disculparme por la tardanza, fue un mes en que no actulice esta historia. Las excusas son muchas, pero no importa lo que diga, la conclusión es la misma. Las hice esperar :S. Lo siento mucho. Pero lo que les e dicho siempre de que no abandono mis historias es cierto y aqui estoy de nuevo. Espero no me hayan dejado de leer. **

**Gracias por su apoyo y los reviews, story alert, favorite story, author alert, etc etc, Muchas Gracias. En el capitulo pasado por los reviews a : **kIrA-ChAn ItZeL-SaMa HoShI KoU, Andyy' Black, STEFY y Mel Denali. **Love ya! **

**Espero que este capitulo les guste :)**

**Disclamer :** Todo lo relacionado a Peter Pan es propiedad de James M. Barrie

* * *

La semana que habían planeado Peter y Wendy en la posada se fugo por las ventanas y desapareció como el viento, sin avisar y sin que ellos pudieron notarlo. Ya casi no tenían dinero, y el plan siguiente era ir a Bath y quedarse en la casa de Cathy, esa acogedora casa campestres, de la que tanto le había hablado Peter a Wendy. Esperarían en ese lugar, hasta que Campanita hiciera su gran aparición y los llevara lejos, muy lejos, a Nunca Jamas. Donde por fin estarían a salvo de que alguien quisiese separarlos.

Wendy lo encontraba imposible. Era absurdo pensar que Campanita apareciera así por que si, _ella no regresaría. _Si el ada tenia planeado hacerlo_. ¡¿Por que no aparecer ahora?._

_- _Peter – empezó Wendy con tranquilidad, no quería herir el orgullo de Peter con su falta de fé respecto a sus planes – Creo que, deberíamos buscar una forma de sustentarnos por mas tiempo, solo nos queda dinero para una semana mas. Yo podría hacer algunos bordados se me da muy bien – sonrió tímida – Podríamos venderlos o en todo caso seria de utilidad para alguna dama de alcurnia en Bath, y vivir en la casa de Cathy que mencionaste por …

- ¡No! – mascullo Peter – No vas a hacer ningún bordado, ni ir con ninguna señora, jamas permitiría que tuvieras que andar mendigando trabajo para mantenernos, en todo caso yo trabajare, pero Wendy – resoplo Peter – No hará falta, Campanita va a venir, ella me lo prometió -

- Puede ser que tengas razón , pero si llega a tardar mas tiempo , tal vez necesitaríamos .. - la voz de Wendy tembló , el miedo la invadió y quiso golpearse cuando sintió esa humedad en sus ojos.

Peter al notar su ansiedad, sintió el estomago oprimido, amaba a esa chica y no quería verla sufrir jamas, solo deseaba darle todo, ser feliz a su lado, sin embargo las cosas aun no estaban resueltas, necesitaba arreglar muchos asuntos aún. Y no quería verla sufrir, en verdad no quería..

- Jamas.. - dijo – Jamas, dejare que nada nos pase – se acerco y después de tomar sus hombros y acariciarlos, la beso, profundo y lento. Dejo que el calor de su beso, la llenara de ternura, del amor que siempre es el mejor sustento.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Era sábado en la mañana cuando dejaron aquella linda posada. La encargada se despidió de ellos muy animosamente, igual que algunos huéspedes que encontraban a la pareja muy enternecedora. _Eran tan jóvenes, lucían tan enamorados_, era mucho de lo que las personas en ese lugar pensaban y dialogan entre si.

Peter ayudo a Wendy a subir al coche que había alquilado con el poco dinero que les quedaba para llegar a Bath. Tomo su mano y le sirvió de apoyo para abordar. Mando otro gesto de despedida a la posadera y sus huéspedes, luego subió con su esposa al coche. En cuanto ambos estuvieron dentro, el cochero empezó el andar y el traqueteo que significaba viajar. Cuando se habían alejado un par de kilómetros, en los que no habían dicho ni una sola palabra, ella por ir concentrada en ver el paisaje y él por no dejar de pensar en como conseguiría dinero ahora que les quedaba muy poco_. _Wendy se decidió a romper el silencio:

- La casa a la que vamos, ¿Como es?, ¿tendremos que hacer algún tipo de cambio?, o quizás limpiar, si lleva tanto tiempo sola -

- No lo se Wendy – murmuro Peter, lucia apenado y acongojado. Peter jamas había lucido así, no tanto como en ese momento y Wendy se sintió romper.

- Tal vez debamos limpiar un poco, solo polvo y ese tipo de cosas, jamas lo e hecho, pero no creo que sea tan difícil, ademas esta amueblada y eso es lo mas importante, los muebles son mas caros que encontrar lo necesario para limpiar - dijo Wendy.

Peter sonrió. Pero era una sonrisa forzada. Esa que usas cuando quieres hacer sentir segura a tu pareja, aquella en la que intentas decir; _todo estará bien, no te preocupes. _

_- _Te ayudare a limpiar_ – _dijo Peter. - Aunque sea un desastre haciéndolo -

- Ambos lo seremos Peter - se rió Wendy. Y algo de emoción llego a su pecho, acompañada de una tranquilidad repentina.

En el inicio de un nuevo camino, hay muchas dudas, miedos sobre todo. Pero si hay amor, cariño, apoyo. La senda se vuelve mas suave al caminar. Eso era lo único que necesitaban, amor y apoyo mutuo, para salir adelante.

El viaje no duro tanto como se lo había esperado Wendy. Llegaron a las afueras de esa campiña abandonada donde el cochero aparco, y el atardecer empezaba a florecer en el cielo, con su dorado y violeta característicos.

- Es aquí – dijo Peter. Y ayudo al cochero a bajar sus pertenencias.

Le pago lo acordado al hombre , aunque con renuencia y gran desolación cuando se dio cuento de como iban desapareciendo las monedas y el contenido de ese saco con el que planeaba sostener a ambos, por el tiempo que esperarían la llegada de Campanita. Solo necesitaba polvos de ada, solo eso. Para volar y llevarse a Wendy con él, a casa, a Nunca jamas. Pero ¿cuánto habría que esperar?. _Necesitaba encontrar una manera de cuidar de ambos. _

Tan pronto abrieron la puerta de la casa, la puerta rechino y el polvo que había presagiado Wendy lleno sus fosas nasales. Aunque no lucia tan desastrosa como se habían imaginado. Pues era una bonita casa, los muebles eran incluso finos, y serian capaces de vivir muy bien ahí, si necesitaban despolvarla un poco.

- ¿Te gusta? - dijo Peter - Quizás si tengas razón y debamos limpiarla -

- Es linda, muy bonita Peter. Estaremos muy bien, y si, la limpiaremos, pero mañana, ahora estoy cansada -

La casa tenia mas de una habitación, y podrían tener perfectamente cada quien una habitación. Sin embargo Wendy siguió a Peter a la suya y se acomodo con él sin preguntar siquiera su opinión. Se había acostumbrado a su compañía y sabia que de ahora en adelante su lugar era a su lado. No tenia nada que temer.

- ¿Tendré que dormir de nuevo en el sofá? – refunfuño Peter, cuando vio las intenciones de Wendy y el mueble que yacía en la habitación. - No quiero quejarme pero la espalda empieza a molestarme ..

- Peter – se sonrojo Wendy – No tienes que dormir en el sofá, hay una cama perfectamente cómoda y accesible para ti aquí en esta habitación -

- Pero tu la usaras y no quiero incomodare, yo .. -

- No importa, no me importa, quiero estar contigo, y confió en que seras el caballero que me a cuidado todos estos días -

Peter esbozo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y acaricio la mejilla de Wendy antes de besarla en la mejilla y tomar la maleta que cargaba en una mano y llevarla dentro de la habitación, con las demás. Ya había anochecido y no tenían ni las ganas, ni el tiempo para desempacar, así que solo se dedicaron a acomodar todo, a sonrojarse de vez en cuando, mirarse en silencio y preparase para dormir.

Wendy uso el mismo camisón de cada noche, y se metió en la cama cubriéndose con las cobijas que habían encontrado en el armario, y que por fortuna estaban perfectamente limpias, a excepción de una que otra mota de polvo que pudieron desaparecer, sacudiéndolas.

- ¿Cathy jamas usa esta casa?, es muy bonita, no lo entiendo – murmuro Wendy, dándose la vuelta para ver de frente a Peter, que empezaba a quitarse la camisa para quedarse con la camiseta interior y aunque no se quitaba los pantalones, si se sacaba el cinturón y trataba de aflojarse un poco para ser capaz de descansar.

- Debes en cuando la alquila, o manda a alguien para que le de mantenimiento pero desde hace mucho a estado pensando venderla -

- ¿Crees que sospeche que estemos aquí? -

- No lo creo, ella jamas me dijo de la existencia de este lugar, yo la escuche hablar una vez con una de sus amigas , así que es imposible que lo sepa -

- Ha pasado una semana, y mis padres deben estar muy mal, quizás aun me estén buscando, si me encontraran, bueno ya no somos unos niños, ellos podrían detenerte por secuestrarme -

- Yo no te secuestre -

.- Claro que no lo hiciste , pero ellos no lo saben -

La cara de miedo de Wendy era inocultable. Temía por que algo los separara, pero mas que eso tenia miedo, terror, de que si les encontraban. Se llevaran a Peter y le hicieran pagar por algo que no era su culpa. Peter ahora tenia diecisiete años, y en esta sociedad, eso se consideraba edad suficiente para mandar a alguien a la cárcel por al menos unos años. Incluso podían recluirlo en algún sitio hasta los dieciocho , y entonces ser aun mas severos con él.

- Tranquila, nada pasara, pronto nos casaremos y entonces ya nada sera capaz de separarnos -

Wendy cerro los ojos con ese último pensamiento. No se quitaba la sortija y la observaba constantemente, soñando con ese día. Anhelaba estar unida a Peter para siempre. En este mundo o en cualquier otro, no le importaba. Seguiría a Peter, así se fueran a Nunca jamas, o se quedaran en Inglaterra.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

El sol salio, y la luz se colo por las ventas de la habitación. Fue entonces que Wendy sintió la respiración cálida de Peter en su cuello. Por la noche, en algún momento entre la madrugada y el amanecer, Peter había estado tan cerca que no se había podido resistir a aspirar el aroma del cabello de Wendy. Ella lo sintió y no se opuso, es mas le señalo tomando uno de sus brazos para envolverlo alrededor de su cintura, que la abrazara. No hubo nada mas, solo un dulce abrazo con el que la comodidad y la ternura los invadió hasta dejarlos profundamente a la merced de los sueños.

Sentir esa caricia en su piel, el aliento cálido en su cuello, sus brazos alrededor de ella y sus manos entrelazadas, la hacían sentir segura y no quería salir de la cama, quería quedarse así mucho tiempo, estar así siempre. Y cuando fueran marido y mujer no dejaría que fuera de otra forma, Amanecer con él junto a ella era lo mas lindo y dulce que había experimentado.

- Wendy – murmuro Peter - ¿Ya estas despierta? -

- Si – sonrió Wendy y aunque no era capaz de mirarla sabia que lo había hecho. Acaricio su cabello y acomodo un mechón detrás de su oreja, la beso en la mejilla y la giro para mirarla a la cara.

Se miraron a los ojos y se besaron. Era profundo, llegaba a su interior quemandolos. Ese sentimiento era mas fuerte que ellos y quizás habrían seguido besándose, mas largamente, con mas amor, con mas caricias, si no hubieran escuchado el correr de un coche, aparcando en la entrada, los pasos y las voces agitadas de varias personas. La puerta ser golpeada con fuerza, casi con violencia.

- ¿Que es eso? - espeto Peter, saltando de la cama. Wendy le siguió y se vistió rápido igual que Peter. El mismo vestido de ayer, y él la camisa que apenas pudo terminar de abotonar. Salieron a la sala, y escucharon mas perfectamente la puerta ser azotada desde afuera.

- SALGA!, SABEMOS QUE ESTAN ADENTRO .. -

_¿Los habían encontrado? ¿Quien lo había hecho?. _Eran quizás dos hombres, quizás hasta tres o cuatro. Se escuchaba el murmullo de una mujer también, y aunque moría en curiosidad, Wendy no se atrevió a mirar por la ventana.

- Wendy, hija, ¿estas ahí? Wendy . Ese chico debió obligarla, nuestra Wendy jamas huiría de casa, ella es una muchacha decente -

Esa era la voz de la tía Millicent Y estaba casi segura de que hablaba con otro hombre que de seguro debía ser su padre.

- Peter – dijo Wendy con el terror mezclado en su rostro. No le importaba que sus padres le gritaran , que la encerraran en su habitación, en un internado toda su vida como castigo. Le importaba que no se llevaran a Peter lejos, que no lo apresaran por su culpa.

Peter abrió la boca para decirle que no tuviera miedo, que no dejaría que nada le pasara, que la amaba y que sin importar lo que pasara , lucharía por estar a su lado. Sin embargo apenas logro concretar las palabras y el plan necesario, la puerta se abrió de golpe, y todo sucedió demasiado rápido.

La tía de Wendy corrió hacia ella y la abrazo, la zarandeo . La jalo y la saco por la puerta a una velocidad desesperada. Por mas que intento ir con ella, no fue posible. Un par de hombres, dos policías forzudos, lo sujetaron de los brazos y esposaron sus manos. Cathy también estaba ahí, pero fue incapaz de hacer algo, grito un par de cosas y estaba llorando, pero nada paraba lo que ocurría.

- _¡_Peter! - grito Wendy, mientras le llevaban afuera y luchaba por acercarse a él.

La obligaron a subir a un coche, y por mas que intento regresar con Peter, fue imposible.

Fue entonces, cuando el coche arranco, y Peter vio como se alejaban, que con el codo Peter golpeo en las costillas a uno de los policías y logro liberarse, corrió detrás de ella, pero no era tan rápido para alcanzar el coche.

Wendy se dio la vuelta sobre el asiento, luchando aun con su familia para que la dejaran libre. Lo vio correr detrás del coche , con las manos esposadas hacia enfrente, y los ojos llenos de desesperación, gritando :

- _¡_Wendy!..._¡_Wendy! -

Pero era tarde, el coche aumento su velocidad, y Peter fue atrapado por los hombres que lo habían esposado antes. Wendy solo pudo llorar, y mirar por la ventana como lo levantaban con brusquedad y se lo llevaban.

La desesperación y la tristeza que sintió Wendy entonces, no se comparaba a nada de lo que había sentido antes en su vida. Perderle de esta forma, era mucho peor que la primera vez que pensó jamas volver a verlo. Hubiera preferido que no regresara, si lo que le esperaba era que su libertad fuera hurtada para siempre. No él no se lo merecía, debía encontrar una forma de solucionar todo. Sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer.

* * *

**Pues la burbuja de Peter y Wendy se acaba de romper :( Faltara ver que hara Wendy ahora, y Peter :S**

**No me maten, tiendo a ser algo dramatica, pero aun faltan capitulos para llegar al desenlace de esta historia. :P**

**hasta la proxima y no olviden el review que es mi unico pago :B**

**Ciao**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola :)**

**Sere breve por que casi son la uña de la mañana, aca en mi pais, y mañana tengo clases en la universidad. Solo que tenia que acabar este capitulo, por que si noo habrian tenido que esperar otra semana, o quizas más para que actualizara esta historia. Esperar hasta que volviera a tener tiempo ¬¬**

**Asi que lo termine y aqui esta. No estoy tan satisfecha como quisiera, por que hubiera preferido que fuera mas largo y detallado. Pero, la historia esta cada vez mas cerca del final, y por lo menos para es final, si esperan un capitulo larguito :D**

**Les agradezo su apoyo, y sus reviews, son lo mejor XD. Los agradecimientos se los debo, si no los pongo mañana, lo hare personalemnte, con un mensaje, (review Reply), para cada una.**

**Ahora si, a leer ;)**

**Disclamer: **Todo lo relacionado a Peter Pan, es propiedad de James M. Barrie, solo la trama de esta historia, es mía.

* * *

Wendy caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala de su casa, estaba cubierta en lágrimas. No encontraba la forma de explicarle a sus padres, que Peter era inocente. Parecía que no importaba lo que dijera, su familia estaba encaprichada en hacerlo pagar por algo que jamás había pasado.

A pesar de que había intentado por todos los medios explicarles que Peter era inocente, que no la había raptado, ni obligado a irse con él. Que ella había aceptado fugarse, y lo había hecho porque estaba enamorada, y quería estar a su lado para siempre. Parecía que nadie le creía, ni su familia, ni la policía, quienes a pesar de la corta edad del muchacho, lo habían mandado a una celda en la jefatura de Londres. No era como la cárcel, pues estaba separado de todos los demás reos, sin embargo tan pronto se terminara con todos los trámites y careos, sentenciarían a Peter a una estadía injusta en prisión. La sentencia según había escuchado Wendy, sería un año en una correccional, y después cuando cumpliera dieciocho, pasaría los cuatro años restantes de su castigo, en una prisión normal.

Tenía que hacer algo, y ya. Pero parecía que por más que hablara y defendiera a Peter, nada funcionaba.

- ¡Por milésima vez!, Peter no me rapto, él me ama, y yo lo amo -

- Estas cegada por ese chico, y la pasión de la juventud, pero no sabes de lo que hablas Wendy - dijo la tía Millicent.

-Claro que lo sé, ya no soy una niña, puedo tomar mis decisiones, y no tienen ningún derecho a hablar en mi nombre -

- Aún eres muy joven y no entiendes, pero tu reputación es lo que está en juego aquí, que te hayas ido con ese joven casi dos semanas, ha destrozado tu buen nombre en la sociedad , con eso será muy difícil que encuentres un esposo que ..

- Peter es mi esposo, solo él va a serlo y lo será siempre, nadie más, ¡Me oyes! ¡Nadie más!-

Wendy salió corriendo escaleras arriba rumbo a su habitación, prefería estar sola, encerrada para siempre en ese cuarto, « _casi de la misma manera que Peter estaría preso todo esos años _» , antes que seguir escuchando a su tía y a sus padres decir una sarta de mentiras y tonterías. Porque eso eran, tonterías. _¿__Cómo__ podían culpar a Peter de lo que paso__?_ Apresar al ser más dulce, hermoso y tierno que había conocido en su vida. Él era capaz de todo, menos de dañar a alguien y mucho menos a ella. Porque la amaba.

**OoOoOoOoOOooO**

Los días siguientes, Peter estuvo soportando la soledad y sobre todo la falta de Wendy, en esa celda mugrienta donde le habían recluido por más de dos semanas. Días interminables sin saber nada de ella. _¿__Cómo__ estaba? ¿__Qué__ le habían hecho?. ¿__Por qué__ no había sabido nada de ella?_. No soportaba la idea de que se fuera lejos de él, que lo olvidara y la hiciesen casar con otro, para salvar esa reputación, que él jamás intento mancillar. Él la amaba, y si de algo era culpable, era de eso, de desear casarse con la única mujer de su vida, ser uno solo para siempre.

Sabía que en las circunstancias actuales, era imposible que sus sueños se cumplieran, porque _¿__Cómo__ le permitirían casarse con un maleante como él?_. Y si llegaba a salir impune de todo esto, su familia seguiría sin aceptar que estuviesen juntos, no después de que escaparan de esa forma tan abrupta. _Había hecho todo mal, lo había arruinado todo. _No podía dejar de darse de topes contra la pared, por tanta tontería. Solo quería tener la oportunidad de arreglar todo, y estar con Wendy, por que hiciera lo que hiciera, jamás dejaba de pensar en ella. _Nun__ca._

- Peter – escucho el susurro triste de Cathy, detrás de los barrotes como cada tarde que le dejaban visitarlo. - Tienes que dejar de pensar en esa niña, mira lo que te ha traído, y ni siquiera ha venido a verte. -

- Su familia no la ha dejado, debe ser eso. Estoy seguro, de que no es porque ella no haya querido venir, sé que si fuese libre, habría venido a verme hace mucho, porque me ama, yo la amo -

- Son unos niños Peter, no saben lo que es el amor, a esta edad se cae y se sale de ese sentimiento tan fácilmente, estoy segura de que en unos años, se habrán olvidado y ..-

- No, no entiendes, jamás la olvidare, estoy aquí por ella -

- Peter – probó nuevamente Cathy. No quería hacerlo sentir mal, o que se pusiera a la defensiva como siempre que tocaba el tema de _Wendy_. Solo deseaba ayudarlo. - Si firmaras ese documento de restricción, donde aceptas no volver a acercarte a la familia Darling y su hija, podríamos irnos lejos y arreglar todo esto, por favor Peter, no quiero que vayas a prisión, por esto. No lo mereces -

- No voy a dejarla Cathy, nada que digan o hagan va a hacer que la deje, ya la deje una vez, no volveré a hacerlo -

- Pero ..

- ¡Basta!, no quiero hablar de eso, enserio Cathy, si no quieres que volvamos a discutir, no toques más el tema-

- Solo quiero que estés bien Peter, eres mi hijo, y no me importa lo que pienses, siempre vas a serlo, y siempre querré lo mejor para ti -

Peter no quería lastimar a Cathy. Porque aunque no se lo dijera, él también la quería, y deseaba lo mejor para ella. Por eso mismo, estaba seguro de que librarla de su compañía, era lo mejor, ella no se merecía un hijo como él, además planeaba irse lejos, muy lejos cuando lograra salir de ese lugar. Si no era a Nunca Jamás, sería otro sitio, pero no seguiría en Inglaterra.

- También lo quiero Cathy, lo quiero mucho –

- Entonces hazme caso y firma la restricción-

- No puedo –

Las lágrimas eran inminentes, las había retenido durante muchos días, y ahora que se acaba la semana y empezaba otra, la tristeza invadió el corazón de Peter, de una forma que nunca había conocido. Lo único que quiso desde que dejo Nunca Jamás, era ser feliz con Wendy. Pero parecía imposible, las cosas se volvían insuperables con él encerrado, y la frase "_No puedo__"_, era lo único que tenía ahora, porque encerrado en ese sitio, era incapaz de hacer algo. _No podía_ ir por Wendy y escapar juntos. _No podía_ buscar a Campanita para que le ayudase a volver a Nunca Jamás. Y lo peor de todo era que, _no podía_ impedir que alejasen a Wendy para siempre de su lado.

- Lo siento mucho Peter – murmuro Cathy – Pero a veces, las cosas con las que más soñamos, son inalcanzables, y esa chica no es para ti. – suspiro. Cathy se sentía tan triste como Peter, no le gustaba verlo sufrir de esa manera, era tan solo un niño que no estaba preparado para sufrir emociones tan fuertes como esta. – Ya habrá otras chicas, lo sé, y eres muy guapo, seguro no te harán falta candidatas que merezcan tu amor –

- No habrá ninguna – dijo Peter, con la voz apagada. Y sin permitir más consuelo por parte de Cathy, se dio la vuelta y gateo hasta el rincón más lejano de la celda, cruzo las piernas, y miro al techo perdido en sus propias cavilaciones.

No habrá ninguna como Wendy, se dijo a sí mismo una vez más. Hasta que se quedó dormido, consumido por la oscuridad de la celda.

En la ventana, algo parecido a una luciérnaga, le observaba dormir.

**OoOoOoOoOooOo**

Paso un mes entero. Treinta días, en los que Wendy estuvo básicamente recluida en su casa. Que mas que casa, se estaba convirtiendo en su propia prisión, y su habitación la mazmorra donde la tenían prisionera. No la dejaban salir siquiera al patio trasero sola, los ojos de su tía y de sus padres la seguían a todos lados, incluso sus hermanos y niñera habían sido persuadidos para vigilarla.

La explicación para esto, por parte de su familia era que, ya no confiaban en ella. Esas habían sido las palabras exactas de su padre. No podían confiar en ella, después de lo que había hecho. Escapar sin importarle el daño que les estaba haciendo. Tal acto había roto, toda la confianza que pudieran haberle tenido antes.

- No puedo creer que me están haciendo esto – sollozo Wendy. Cada día pasaba se sentía mas desesperada, sobre todo ahora que había perdido toda noticia de Peter. Sus padres ya no hablaban de él, y la policía ya no había regresado para interrogarla.

- ¿No crees que ya es suficiente Wendy?, entiendo que quieras a ese chico, dios sabe que te habrá dicho o dado para que te enamoraras a tal grado de él, pero piensa, piensa y no solo con tu corazón, hazlo con la cabeza, hace más de una semana que no sabemos nada de él -

- Por que esta en prisión, gracias a que ustedes no me escucharon y cometieron una injusticia , él … -

- Hace unos días, cuando lo trasladaban a correccional de Londres, hubo todo un alboroto, y él desapareció de la nada, es obvio que escapo -

- ¿Que? - grito Wendy – ¿Por que no me habían dicho nada? -

- ¿Por que crees, que te hemos tenido tan vigilada? - espeto la tía Millicent. Wendy la quería, bueno, era su tía después de todo, pero no soportaba que fuera tan metiche, ella era la que principalmente, despreciaba a Peter.

- Si tienes miedo a que me vaya con él, no tienes nada de que preocuparte -

- Vaya, hasta que empiezas a entrar en razón -

- Lo haré, me vigilen o no -

Wendy salio de la sala y subió nuevamente su habitación, dejando a su madre y tía, con las palabras trabadas en la garganta. No quería ser rebelde, pero no le estaban dejando otra alternativa. Y aunque Peter había escapado, y era libre de nuevo. Aunque estaba muy emocionada y feliz de que fuera asi, -después de tantas lagrimas, la noticia de que él estuviera lejos de prisión le aliviaba profundamente-, no podía evitar sentirse triste, temerosa, casi traicionada, porque pensar que él había escapado no solo de Londres, sino también del mundo, y de ella. Que se había dado cuenta que estar a su lado, era demasiado complicado y que jamas debió salir de su hogar en Nunca Jamás. Dolia. Dolia mucho.

_¿Por qué no había sabido nada de él, desde que escapo?, si tanto la queria ¿Por qué?  
_

Cuando a la quinta noche, después de aquella noticia _agridulce, _siguio sin noticias de él. Se tendió en la cama sollozando, poco a poco hasta que el llanto se volvio a amargo y la inundo. Lo había perdido de nuevo, y esta vez si era para siempre. Había probado lo más dulce y hermoso a su lado, pero de nuevo lo había perdido. Quiso consolarse pensando que, tal vez, jamás fue posible que estuviesen juntos, y las cosas debían ser así por una buena razón. Pero entonces _¿Por que le dolía tanto?._

El dolor jamás se iría, solo le quedaba respirar profundo y tratar de segur adelante. Con el corazón muerto, lo que le restaba de vida.

**OoOOoOoOOoOoo**

A la séptima noche, despues de haber llorado hasta quedarse dormida. Wendy salio de la cama, dispuesta a tratar de ser normal, a pesar de su dolor. Tampoco se iba a quedar en su recamara llorando para siempre, pues ni siquiera en las mañanas le gustaba salir.

Todo se lo recordaba.

Sin embargo su madre le había insistido, que la acompañara de compras aquella tarde, y no era que se sintiese mejor, o que haya perdonado aún a sus padres, pero .. quería salir, respirar aire, y no habría otra forma para hacerlo.

…

Llegaron a una tienda de vestidos, en el centro de la ciudad. Su madre, y su tía, buscaban atuendos para la noche de baile, que daría el jefe de su padre. La habían hecho probarse algunos vestidos, pero después de notarla tan desanimada y casi tener que arrastrarle y encaramarle la ropa, fueron perdiendo el gusto.

Poco a poco se fue alejando de la fiesta que se traían su tía y su madre, hasta que termino en un rincón, viendo fijamente a la calle. La tienda era pequeña, y mientras se probaban ropa, ella estaba casi al borde la puerta, esperando salir pronto.

Estaba a punto de ir y exigir a su madre, que se fueran ya. Cuando la puerta del local, se abrió de golpe.

Una mano fría y muy atrevida la jalo del brazo, rodeo con la derecha su cintura y la saco del sitio, con los ojos abiertos y su boca a punto de comenzar a gritar.

Soltó el vestido que había estado deteniendo a su madre, cuando vio a su captor. Sus hombros anchos, la camisa blanca desalineada y algo sucia que estaba usando, sus labios, tan cerca, tan deseosos, y finalmente sus ojos, esos orbes verdes, que jamás dejarían de aparecer en sus sueños.

- Pet... -

No pudo terminar de hablar, sus labios fueron robados en un beso tan intenso, que pensó que había flotado en el aire, al menos unos centímetros, cuando él la alzo por la cintura para besarla con profundidad.

- Regresaste – logro articular, cuando sus labios se separaron, a centímetros, que aún le robaban el aliento.

- Siempre regresare, y ahora no voy a irme, no sin ti -

No tuvo tiempo de procesar lo que le había dicho. Peter colo un brazo debajo de sus rodillas y otro en su cintura, y la levanta del suelo.

Empezó a volar con ella en brazos, muy lejos de Londres.

* * *

**Un review? Please :B**

**No se, si la ortografia este bien. Pero intente poner atencion en ello, lo mas que pude, dado el grado de desvelamiento con el que estoy ahorita. Pero, les tengo una noticia, estoy en proceso y platicas, de conseguirme una Beta reader, sera una amiga mía, que sabe mucho de eso, por lo menos mucho mas que yo, solo que aun no lo confirmamos, a ambas nos escasea el tiempo , siempre :P**

**En fin, las tendre al tanto.**

**Cariños**

**Ciao**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola :) **

**Lo se, lo se :(. Me tarde un montón de nuevo, pero estas ultimas dos semanas fueron ahora si las ultimas de mi vida escolar. Porque si, ya fue mi ultimo semestre en la carrera O.O, como lo oyen!, estoy por graduarme y ser toda una licenciada, así que se imaginaran el montonal de cosas que tengo encima :P**

**Gracias por la comprensión y los reviews. Me sacan una sonrisa con cada cometario, enserio. En estos dias, estaré contestando sus reviews, personalmente, o por inbox como quien dice jajaj :)**

**Para este capitulo escuche una canción que me encanta, y que de hecho fue uno de los incentivos para escribir esta historia desde un principio, me sirvio de inspiracion, un dia la escuchaba y empezo a cruzar por mi cabeza la idea de un fic de Peter y Wendy de esta manera, y y tatan!, aqui lo tienen.**

**La canción es : Somewhere Only we know de Keane.**

**Ahora si, sin más rollo de mi parte, les dejo el capitulo XD**

**Disclamer : **Todo lo relacionada a Peter Pan, es obra de James M. Barrie, solo la trama de esta historia alterna es mía.

* * *

Arriba en el cielo las cosas parecían tan simples, tan pequeñas. Peter y Wendy sentían que nada los podía alcanzar estando en la superficie, volando encima de las personas y sus problemas, que de esta manera jamás podrían separarlos.

Era definitivo, para estar juntos, _debían irse de Londres._

Aun así Wendy no podía evitar sentirse mal por su familia, porque después de todo y a pesar de lo que había pasado, ella sabía que la amaban y del mismo modo ella los amaba, porque eran su familia, y la familia siempre está contigo, es algo de lo que jamás te libras, está en tus facciones, en tus gestos, en cada rasgo de tu personalidad, que aunque insistas en negarlo, proviene de ellos.

Sin embargo llega un momento en la vida, en la que tú también tienes que hacer tu propio camino, dejar a esas personas que te dieron la vida y una familia hermosa, para tú misma construir esa misma armonía, junto a la persona que amas. Y para Wendy, esa persona era Peter, no podía mentirse y decir que solo era un amor de la juventud, una pasión pasajera y volátil como le había querido hacer creer la tía Millicent. Peter era el amor de su vida, desde la primera vez que lo vio entrar por su ventana, desde que le dio su primer beso, él se instaló en su pecho apartando cualquier esperanza de recuperación, se quedó latiendo en su pecho y nunca la había abandonado.

Desde ese momento supo que lo recordaría siempre, y cuando volvió a ella, se dio cuenta que estaría con él indefinidamente.

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Peter, cuando llegaron a la calle aledaña de la casa de Wendy.

Peter quería que Wendy fuera feliz, y a pesar de que necesitaba que esa felicidad fuera con él, si ella no deseaba dejar a su familia para estar a su lado, no le impediría quedarse con ellos. Y aunque sabía que se sentiría fatal si eso pasaba, que se moriría y volvería loco de soledad, él la amaba, y había comprendido que "amar", significa desear y hacer todo lo posible para la que persona amada sea feliz.

- No quiero que estés triste jamás -

- Estoy Bien, Peter – sonrió Wendy y beso su mejilla para que la certeza de su respuesta fuera contundente.

_Si Peter estaba con ella, todo estaba bien._

- Debes saber que .. si deseas quedarte, no me voy a enojar, entiendo que te sea difícil dejar a tu familia de esta forma, ya lo hicimos una vez y la cosas no salieron bien –

- Pero hoy es diferente, podemos volar, tienes polvos de hadas, regresar a Nunca Jamás juntos, ya no es un sueño, ni una esperanza, ni siquiera una posibilidad, vamos a regresar porque es ahí donde debemos estar – suspiro Wendy, y para afianzar sus palabras agrego – Juntos –

Esos orbes verdes destellaron con la esperanza que le daba saber que ella no quería estar sin él... Y para Wendy, esa era su única realidad, se había dado cuenta que su vida debía ser con Peter o con Peter. No había nada más.

Volaron juntos hasta la ventana de la antigua habitación de Wendy, irónicamente el mismo punto de partida de la primera vez. Sus hermanos no estaban, era obvio que para entonces, todos ya la estarían buscando.

- Los extrañare – murmuro Wendy para sí y vio las fotos de sus siempre pequeños y a pesar de que estuvieran a punto de ser unos hombres, hermanos menores_. George y Michael._

- Pueden ir con nosotros – dijo Peter. Acariciando su hombro y el comienzo de su pálido cuello, rosado en la luz de la mañana y bajo la luna tan blanco como la leche, tan dulce como podía imaginárselo_. Ella era exquisita para él, en todos los sentidos._

- No sería justo para mis padres, creo que hasta serie egoísta de mi parte, quitarles también a George y Michael, además ellos no querrán dejarlos, para mi es ya muy difícil, sin embargo yo tengo una razón – dijo Wendy y dándose la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos, susurro declarando la única y absoluta verdad en su corazón - Eres mi razón Peter, él único por el que lo sacrificaría todo, porque te amo.

Esa era su Wendy, seria suya siempre, y él también seria de ella para toda la vida. No permitiría que nada se cruzara en su camino ahora.

- Yo siempre te he amado, solo que me tomo algo de tiempo darme cuenta.

Una vez Wendy le pregunto ¿Qué es lo que sientes, Peter ?, en ese entonces él no supo que decir, o a decir verdad, no quiso decirlo, pero ahora era más que obvio.

- Lo sé, y el tiempo que tuve que esperar, valió la pena, porque jamás habría encontrado a alguien que quisiese o me quisiese tanto como tú. Esto solo se encuentra una sola vez –

Peter quería decirle tantas cosas, incluso había sentimientos que ni siquiera con palabras podría expresar, porque eran tan intensos e indescifrables que pensaba que estallaría, si no lo liberara de alguna manera.

En ese momento, su cabeza y su cuerpo solo atinaron a acercarse e intentar besarla. Había momentos en que era lo único que quería hacer, besarla, besarla una y otra vez, acariciar su cabello y su espalda, sus hombros suaves y bajar a su cintura para anclarse a ella.

- No hay tiempo - musito Wendy con los ojos entrecerrados, tratando de desviar su cabeza un poco, cuando Peter rozo sus labios con los suyos en una clara búsqueda de su boca y todo lo que eso involucraba.

- Solo quiero besarte, solo un poco por favor, todas estas semanas te extrañe tanto –

Ya que Wendy había desviado su cabeza a otro lado, Peter pensó en dar un pequeño beso en su cuello. Pero esa porción de piel, era exactamente como se la había imaginado. _Dulce y suave, _tanto que cuando se dio cuenta, estaba besando toda la extensión del cuello de Wendy hasta llegar a su hombro, y la tela que lo cubría se estaba haciendo muy estorbosa que la retiro un poco.

- Peter, espera – se quejó Wendy, con apenas un hilo de voz. Le faltaba el aire, incluso más que cuando se besaban.

La voz entrecortada de Wendy y su respiración agitada y cálida, nublaron los pensamientos lógicos de Peter, y deseo, deseo mucho seguir besando su piel, empezó a imaginarse que se sentiría tocar y besar la piel debajo de toda esa tela. ¿Sería aún más suave?

- ¨Por favor – volvió a pedir Wendy, y poso ambas manos en su pecho para tratar de alejarlo aunque fuera un poco –

Peter se alejó y la miro a los ojos, no dijo nada, solo la miro. Y justo cuando pensó que no podría detenerse, o que no quería hacerlo, que quería besarla hasta perder el aliento o la noción del tiempo. Un coche aparcando y un par de voces, quizás más, se escucharon muy claro, alertándole.

Tomo de la mano a Wendy y se apresuró hasta la ventana. Pero Wendy lo soltó y regreso hasta la cama de sus hermanos.

- ¡Vamos! – le insto Peter con prisa desde el marco del ventanal– Es hora, puedo ver a tu padres en la entrada

Wendy pensó que esta vez no les dejaría una nota a sus padres, era ya muy repetitivo y doloroso volver a decirles lo mismo de la vez pasada, pero tenía que hacerles saber de alguna manera, que se había ido y que esta vez no volvería.

- Espera, solo necesito hacer algo –

- Apresúrate –

Wendy saco de debajo de la tela de su escote el collar con el colgante del beso de Peter, aquella nuez (*) que Peter le dio, pensando que en realidad eso era un beso, y cuya presencia le había salvado la vida, ante aquella flecha asesina lanzada por error directo a su corazón.

Jamás se había despegado de aquel presente, había sido su único recuerdo todos esos años, sin embargo ahora estaba con Peter, y no necesitaba seguir recordando, porque él estaba a su lado, de verdad.

Dejo el beso encima de la cama de George, pero antes de irse, Peter la alcanzo y le dio su dedal también, su beso, para que acompañara al de Wendy.

- Deben estar juntos también – dijo Peter – Han estado muchos años separados –

Dejar ambos besos, era como metafóricamente despojarse de esos años infantiles, y recordar a su familia porque se había marchado y con quien, y que a pesar de lo que pudieran pensar, tuvieran él consuelo de saber que ella estaría bien, porque estaba con esa persona indicada, aquella mitad de su corazón, que no muchos son capaces de encontrar o que a veces, solo la dejamos pasar.

Eso eran, ambos besos _(el dedal, y la nuez),_ eran una mitad del corazón de cada uno de ellos.

…..

Peter se paró en el marco de la ventana de nuevo, le tendió la mano a Wendy, he igual que la primera vez sonrió con esa mueca traviesa y aventurera de antaño, y ella supo sin ataduras que su lugar era con él, y que la aventura que le tocaba vivir, no la dejaría pasar, porque en definitiva no era solo una aventura, un juego de niños, era amor de verdad. Esta vez no estaba siendo guiada a irse con Peter, tan solo por la adrenalina de sentir en sus venas correr la aventura y el riesgo, no, esta vez estaba escuchando a su corazón y no escogía irse con Peter solo para divertirse, lo hacía porque ese hombre, frente a su ojos, _era el amor de su vida._

Antes de que sus padres pudieran darse cuenta de que, había estado en casa. Wendy salió por la venta de la recamara, volando con Peter y campanita, rumbo al país de Nunca Jamás.

**OoOoOoOoOOoO**

La aventura más grande, más intensa y penetrante. _Es enamorarte._ Enamorarte de verdad, te hace actuar de maneras que jamás te imaginaste,

Paso al menos una semana en la que Peter pudo corroborar esto. Y hacerlo, lo hacía ser tan feliz, que pensaba que debía ser la persona más feliz del planeta, que era imposible que un sentimiento tan hermoso, tan intenso, estuviera libre por el mundo, al alcance de todos y que muy pocos, tuvieran en los ojos y en el rostro, ese brillo de auténtica felicidad, que te da estar enamorado. No podía recordar haber visto a alguien así, o quizás no había puesto demasiada atención, pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que, era muy afortunado, por haber encontrado el amor junto con Wendy, fuera este exclusivo o libre para todo el mundo, él lo tenía y eso era lo que importaba.

Ahora vivían en Nunca Jamás, y aunque ya no eran unos niños del todo, seguían guardando rasgos infantiles en su mirada, muestras de pasión he libertad autentica, esa que se va perdiendo con los años, y la que estaba y estaría presente en Wendy y Peter siempre. Era esa la razón, por la que habían podido regresar y era posible que estuvieran allí. Porque a pesar de haber crecido y ambos tener casi diecisiete años, seguían guardando ese niño interno, ese que unos dejan ir y otros guardan para siempre.

_Peter y Wendy eran ese tipo de personas que lo albergarían siempre._

Con el tiempo, nuevos niños fueron llegando a Nunca Jamás, niños perdidos que veían en Peter y Wendy, la imagen de unos verdaderos padres. Peter seguía queriéndose portar enérgico, y mandón con ellos, y Wendy como siempre le bajaba los humos y hacia que se sentara a su lado, y abrazara a cada uno de sus hijos cuando se pasaba con sus demandas.

- Mamá Wendy – susurro uno de los niños más pequeños, jalo de su vestido hasta que le hizo caso, su estatura no le ayudaba mucho. Era regordete y pequeñito. Pero cuando se trataba de luchar era de los más valientes, aunque solo tuviera siete años. – Nuestro padre quiere que vaya con él, le tiene una sorpresa -

- Sera la sorpresa que llevan días preparando y la que no me has querido decir, aunque te haya prometido una rebanada muy grande de pastal de chocolate para ti solito-

- Si – hizo un puchero - Enserio quería esa rebanada de pastel, pero Peter me amenazó con hacerme caminar por la borda -

- Eso es imposible, él jamás haría eso-

- Pero lo dijo muy enserio, y no quería caminar por la borda –

- Cuantas veces le he dicho que no los amenace – espeto Wendy para si – Creo que tendré que hablar con él de nuevo – Se adelantó Wendy y empezó a caminar hacia donde se suponía debía estar su querido Peter.

- ¡No! – Grito el pequeño – Si te enojas con él por mi culpa, me ira peor, no te puedes enfadar con él y mucho menos hoy –

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay, hoy de especial? –

- Cierra los ojos y veras, ahh casi lo olvido, él quiere que te pongas esto -

Camino despacio y siendo guiada por el pequeño, de manera algo torpe, porque choco con varias cosas en el trayecto. Estaba a punto de quitarse esa venda y decirle que ella caminaría sola y sin ella. No importaba lo que Peter hubiera dicho, cuando él niño e aviso que se detuviera

- Ya llegamos, puedes detenerte –

- ¿Dónde estamos? –

Intento quitarse la venda, pero otras manos, que claramente no eran del pequeño a su lado, dada su estatura, se lo impidieron.

- Aun no te la quites -

Lo reconoció al instante, en que su aliento pego en su nuca.

- Peter ¿Qué estás haciendo? – sonrió. Podía sentir como acomodaba algo en su cabello, no era pesado, pero tampoco era un sombrero.

- ¿Qué es ..

Wendy trato de tocar lo que Peter había colocado encima de su cabeza, pero no se lo permitió de nuevo.

- Tranquila, no seas impaciente-

- Peter, me estoy desesperando –

- Solo espera un poco, pronto veras lo que tengo preparado -

Comenzando a sentirse algo huraña. Wendy se dejó guiar por Peter, algunos metros más. Y justo en el momento en que penso que no podia soportarlo más, Peter se detuvo y desato la bensa de sus ojos.

- Bien, ahora si puedes mirar -

Lo que Wendy vio fue a todos los niños perdidos preparados y asicalados, ( a su manera, claro), como si fueran a una fiesta, y a su lado, de las misma manera, solo que inmensamente guapo, estaba Peter.

Toco lo que había encima de su cabeza, y en efecto, era una hermosa corona de flores. _Jamás__ había visto algo tan bonito._

_- _Te lo prometi, y yo jamas rompo mis promesas -

- Peter, esto .. yo, es tan hermoso . ¿esta era la sorpresa que llevaban dias preparando? -

- Queria que todo fuera perfecto, ademas no sabiamos con certeza como era la ceremonia para una boda, así que tuvimos que improvisar he inventar un poco, por eso nos tardamos, lo siento -

Peter se paso una mano entre el cabello, se sentia nervioso, como jamás se había sentido. Sin embargo este sentimiento era diferente, porque estaba mezclado con una inmesa felicidad y la necesidad de hacer sentir a esa mujer enfrente de él, la más feliz del mundo. Porque a partir de ese momento, ella seria suya, seria suya para siempre, estarian unidos, serian esposos, y nada, nada en absoluto seria capaz de separarlos.

Ella era suya, solo suya, y ese día lo gritaria a los cuatro vientos.

- Ya te lo pedi una vez, pero - se hinco de nuevo, apoyado en una rodilla y con los ojos puestos en esos orbes azules que era todo su mundo, volvio a repetir la misma declaración de antes - ¿Te casarias conmigo Wendy Darling? ¿Aceptarias ser mi esposa?-

Wendy sentia que no tenia palabras, todo lo que pudiera decir, se le hacia demasiado poco para demostrar todo lo que sentia en ese momento. Asi que se arodillo, al mismo nivel de Peter, y tomo entre sus manos las de él, se acerco despacio y choco la frente contra la suya – Pense que ya lo era, no me hace falta ninguna ceremonia para sentirme como tu esposa - susurro

- ¿Eso es un si? – sonrio Peter

- Claro, ya te dije que si una vez, con todo mi corazón, y jamas he cambiado de parecer.-

Wendy se acerco más y lo beso , _despacio, suave._ Y Peter tomo aquello como la única respuesta que necesitaba.

Pasaron apenas unos segundos, cuando se escucharon las risillas de los presentes, y un largo – ¡huyyy! - a forma de bulla, hizo que ambos se separaran y sonrojados, sobre todo Peter se pusieran de pie, y prestaran atención a los presentes.

- ¡A callar! - dijo Peter – ¡Y hagan lo que hemos practicado, anda vamos!, no quieren que me enoje -

Todos empezaron a tomar sus sitios y asicalarse, tan serios como eran capaces de ser. Un sola palabra de Peter, que pudiera significar que se enojara con ellos, era suficiente para que los niños se enderezaran he hicieran todo lo que Peter queria.

- Tranquilo, no pasa nada – murmuro Wendy, sonriendo. Estaba tan feliz, que el jugueteo de los niños y su bulla no le habia molestado en nada, hasta le habia gustado.

...

La ceremonia fue pronunciada por uno de los niños, el mayor de todos, (sin contar a Peter y Wendy). Aunque no se le podia tomar enserio, porque tenia diez años, pero a pesar de eso, a ellos solo les importaba declarase amor eternamente, y declarar al mundo, o en este caso, frente a sus compañeros en Nunca Jamás, que se amaban y que a patir de ese momento, eran marido y mujer.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que hicieron.

El tiempo paso lento y delicioso, ambos difrutaron cada frase, y cada parte del ritual, los votos, la entrega de las argollas, y al final, cuando Liam, el pequeño que diriga la boda, dijo :

– Muy bien, ahora los declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia -

Peter sintio que ahora si todo era perfecto. Acuno su rostro con ternura y la beso. Y ese beso fue como el cierre perfecto, para una historia de amor como la suya.

Sin embargo cada final, es solo un nuevo principio.

* * *

_(*) No recuerdo bien, que era lo que le dio Peter a Wendy como beso, ¿era una nuez?¿ o que era?, mientras lo recordaba, lo vi como una nuez. Si me equivoque perdón, por eso puse esta nota aclaratoria :P_

**Reviews? :P**

**Recuerden que ya solo quedan dos capitulos más y ahora si hablo enserio :/ , dos capitulos más y se viene el final, de esta historia que tanto quiero ...**

**ahh antes de que lo olvide, para el proximo capitulo, pensaba abarcar lo que seria la noche de bodas entre Peter y Wendy, ustedes saben de que hablo verdad? :$ pero queria preguntarles, si les parece bien que la escriba, o no? o como quieren que la haga? , porque bueno, son Peter y Wendy, ya saben :P**

**espero sus respuestas..**

**hasta pronto**

**babay**


	9. FINAL

**hola :) , perdon por tardarme tanto pero ultimamente no he tenido tiempo de escribir, ademas por alguna razon se me esta dificultando seguir con mis historias. Odio estos BLOQUEOS ¬¬ pero es algo por el que todo el que gusta de escribir pasa ¿no? Solo espero que se pase pronto :P**

**Sin embargo aqui esta el ultimo capitulo de esta historia, despues de varias noches tratando de escribirlo, ammm y se que les dije que trataria de poner la noche de bodas, pero los personajes siempre fueron tan tiernos, que no pude ponerlo de manera tan grafica, es mas creo que solo lo mecione , sorry :B esque son Peter y Wendy, y prefiero mantenerlos dulces y tiernos como hasta ahora :) Por favor no me lanzen tomates por la decision y espero entiendan XD**

**Sin mas, aqui les dejo el capitulo.**

**Disclamer: **Todo lo relacionado a Peter Pan, pertenece a James M. Barrie.

* * *

- ¿Está todo bien? - soltó de pronto Peter, impaciente ante el mutismo de su ahora esposa.

Wendy solo atino a mirarlo, sus ojos detrás de la capa de sus pestañas y esos faros verdes que la escudriñaban de pies a cabeza. Ella sabía que ese momento llegaría, pero no estaba segura de sí Peter lo sabía, y no quería sonar demasiado desesperada, o peor aún, no quería asustarlo.

- Todo bien – sonrió, y acaricio su mano por debajo de la mesa.

- Solo quiero que estés feliz - dijo Peter y a Wendy se le estrujo el corazón.

Peter era definitivamente la persona más tierna del mundo y era solo de ella, de ella nadamas. Y por supuesto que eso la hacía increíblemente feliz.

- Lo soy Peter, muy feliz -

Escapar de Londres y vivir en Nunca Jamás no era exactamente lo que cualquier chica hubiera soñado, quizás alguien normal habría querido quedarse en Inglaterra, crecer, tener hijos, pero ella no era normal, ella quería estar con Peter, y eso era lo único que necesitaba. Y en cuanto a los hijos, bueno ya tenían muchos.

- ¡Hey, eso era mío! - grito uno de los niños, despertando a Wendy de sus ensoñaciones.

Los niños cada vez estaban más eufóricos, el azúcar hacía de ellos unos trogloditas poseídos. Después de la boda se habían ido directo a la choza que habían construido ellos mimos, y un banquete de postres y montañas de azúcar les esperaba sonriendo. Wendy no había probado nada desde que llegaron, porque conforme anochecía estaba cada vez más nerviosa, Peter lo notaba por supuesto, y aunque no estaba muy seguro de la causa, comenzaba a sentirse igual. Además los gritos de los niños, y el merengue botando de aquí a allá lo estaba sacando de sus casillas poco a poco, fue hasta que un gran montón de betún impacto su rostro que decidió que era suficiente.

- Muy bien, es suficiente – dijo con la voz calmada. Mientras todos en la mesa se habían congelado con los ojos muy abiertos y aterrados.

- Amm yo lo siento – dijo Liam, y cuando Peter abrió la boca este cerro los ojos esperando sus gritos, pero estos nunca llegaron. Peter solo sonrió y miro a Wendy.

- ¿Quieres salir de aquí? - susurro y a Wendy se le puso de punta cada poro del cuerpo. Pero asintió con una sonrisa completa y ansiosa en todo el rostro.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Las noches en Nunca Jamás eran siempre tan luminosas, existía la claridad necesaria, y la oscuridad adecuada, las estrellas en el cielo y la luna llevaban a cabo su tarea de una forma mágica, de una manera que solo en ese lugar era posible.

- Pensaba que ahora que estamos casados – dijo Peter – Debemos tener una casa aparte de la choza con los niños perdidos -

- ¿Porque piensas eso? -

- Porque – las mejillas de Peter se tornaron de un rosado intenso, cerró los ojos pero eso solo sirvió para que el rosa pasara a un tono más rojizo – Bueno, hay veces en las que quiero estar contigo, a solas, solo tú y yo, y viviendo ahí no se puede -

- Ah, ya entiendo – murmuro Wendy, creyéndose más roja aún que Peter.

Peter se detuvo detrás de ella, y se quedó en silencio tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas, sin embargo nada correcto venía a su cabeza, tenía esa extraña necesidad de estar a solas con ella, de hacer y pedir algo, a lo que no podía ponerle nombre.

. ¿Y porque quieres estar a solas conmigo?, me refiero a que podemos pasar mucho tiempo juntos, como ahora, ¿para qué otra casa?- pregunto Wendy.

- Bueno es lo que hacen las personas casadas ¿no?, vivir juntas y pasar tiempo a solas, pero.. pero yo solo decía – balbuceo Peter - Es una sugerencia, si te parece tonto, no tenemos que hacerlo –

Wendy empezó sonreír cada vez más, mientras escuchaba balbucear a Peter, se sentía nerviosa pero le daba mucha ternura que él estuviera tanto o más preocupado que ella, y claro que quería pasar tiempo con él, tener su propio lugar nadamas para ellos dos, sin embargo escucharlo balbucear y pedirle su opinión de una manera tan tímida, sin ordenar como siempre hacia con los demás, le llenaba de un sentimiento único, porque estaba con cada minuto que pasaba, más segura de que todo esto era correcto y verdadero.

- Esta bien Peter, no creo que sea una idea tonta, es muy buena de hecho –

- ¿Enserio? –

- Claro, y ¿has pensado donde la quieres construir? –

Peter no se había puesto a pensar en nada acerca del lugar o la construcción, la idea había cruzado su cabeza esa misma noche mientras estaban a la mesa.

- La verdad no lo he pensado, es solo algo que se me acaba de ocurrir –

La noche era cada vez más cálida, y las estrellas en el cielo le daban a Wendy un paisaje perfecto a los ojos, durante un momento quiso volar y tocarlas, pero su deseo de estar junto a Peter era más grande, miro a su costado y allí estaba él observándola. La idea de la casa para ellos dos nadamas, rondaba su mente, y en medio de ese paisaje, miro la montaña más alta y la cascada que caía desde allí.

- Me gusta la cascada –

- Una casa en el agua, no creo que sea buena idea – dijo Peter.

- No – sonrió Wendy – No me refería a en el agua tonto, yo decía encima de la montaña, a un costado de la cascada –

Peter pensó en las posibilidades de eso, y no le pareció tan mala idea, encima de la montaña nadie los molestaría, y esa cascada era maravillosa.

- Suena bien – dijo Peter.

Wendy sonrió y se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla y tomarlo de la mano para seguir caminando.

- Vamos entonces – dijo Wendy.

Peter escucho los gritos de los niños aun en la choza detrás de ellos y supo que si quería un ambiente enserio romántico debían irse a un lugar más alejado y casi escondido, solo para ellos dos, y la idea de Wendy y la cascada encendió su mente. Ambos se miraron a los ojos por eternos segundos, y sin necesitar decirse nada más despegaron los pies del suelo y se encaminaron a esa cascada.

…..

El vestido blanco de Wendy se mojó cuando pusieron los pies dentro del agua. Habían acordado solo mojarse los pies, pero a los pocos minutos ya estaban hasta la cintura dentro del lago, salpicándose agua el uno al otro.

- AH! Otra vez no me pegaste – grito Peter, después del tercer intento de Wendy por echarle agua en la cara.

- Solo porque haces trampa-

Wendy se acercó más y volvió a aventar los brazos hacia enfrente para salpicarlo, pero Peter se sumergió, nado por debajo y luego apareció detrás de Wendy haciendo que esta gritara asustada.

- ¡Te dije qué haces trampa! –

- No, no es cierto – dijo Peter y de nuevo volvió a sumergirse. Wendy sintió debajo de ella a Peter, y sus pies siendo acariciados por el roce de su cuerpo.

Cuando él volvió a aparecer esta vez del otro lado, ella se conmociono y choco con su cuerpo demasiado cerca, se resbalo con algo debajo de sus pies que no existía y término enrollada en los brazos de Peter.

- Parece que perdí – susurro, sin saber exactamente como había llegado hasta esa posición.

- Así es – confirmo Peter, antes de juntar sus labios con los lo ella.

Wendy no supo ni en qué momento ni como, pero habían regresado hasta la orilla, y ahora reposaban sobre el pasto húmedo cerca del agua, y se besaban con un desespero que jamás había sentido.

- Peter – susurro Wendy, cuando supo hasta donde estaban llegando y lo que pasaría después.

- ¿Si? –

Había pasado tanto y al mismo tiempo tan poco desde la última vez que habían estado en Nunca Jamás, y aunque entonces era una niña, ahora después de todo lo vivido, sabía que ya no lo era más, tal vez guardaría ese aire de la niñez, esa parte que la haría poder seguir viviendo en ese sitio, rasgos de la infancia que están más adentro de nosotros como la capacidad de soñar más allá de los limites o ese brillo juvenil en la mirada, _no estaba segura_, sin embargo esa noche había algo que entregaría, una parte de ella misma que dejaría de ser niña para convertirse en mujer, y nunca había estado tan consiente de que algo fuese correcto, porque si alguna vez iba a cambiar algo, si alguna vez daría eso tan preciado de ella, seria con Peter, solo con él.

Seria mujer a su lado y con nadie más.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto de nuevo Peter, acariciando su mejilla y el mechón de cabello rebelde a un costado de su rostro.

- Nada, no pasa nada –

Wendy guio las manos de Peter a su cintura y enrollo las manos en su cuello dejándose llevar por la sensación de su cuerpo encima de ella y de su calor sobre el suyo.

- Te amo- fue lo único que escucho y escucharon ambos, esa noche y muchas noches más aparte de esa.

Las caricias tímidas y tiernas, esa pasión nueva y creciente, y sobre todo el sentimiento más puro y poderoso que ambos compartirían a lo largo de su vida juntos. Porque el verdadero amor es para siempre, y ellos tenían la eternidad para demostrárselo.

_Porque, todos los niños crecen, excepto uno _

Pero ahora que ya no estaba solo, esa ya no era, ni sería más la realidad de Peter Pan.

**FIN**

* * *

**Lo se, esta corto y desde mi punto de vista es un final que deja mucho que desear, pero necesitaba acabar esta historia, porque si no lo hacia y con este bloqueo que me cargo, podria pasar un año y nada de nada :S**

**Gracias por todo su apoyo, y si me dejan un ultimo review XD , seria magnifico :B**

**LOve ya! y esto no es un adios, porque hay muchas historias mas de mi parte por contar...**

**babay**


End file.
